


Authority

by ShroomsUnderwater



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall Horan, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Dom Harry Styles/Sub Louis Tomlinson, Dom Liam Payne, Dom Zayn Malik, Dom/sub, Enemas, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Fluff and Angst, Fucking Machines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, Object Insertion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostate Milking, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Punishment, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking, Sub Niall Horan, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Zayn Malik, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShroomsUnderwater/pseuds/ShroomsUnderwater
Summary: "Hello, am I speaking with Louis Tomlinson?" she had asked in a sweet voice."Yes, this is him," he had answered, heart pounding in his chest."Congratulations Mr. Tomlinson, you have been matched with Dom Harry Styles!" she had said enthusiastically, waiting for a similar response from him.He cringes as he recalls his awkward, stunted response, "Oh! Umm - uh okay, I guess?""Well, you are expected to be here tomorrow at 11 AM to meet him," she had continued, not waiting for a response, "You will be directed to a room where the meeting and the following stages will take place.""R- right, right. I'll be there. Um, thanks," he had replied in a rush.ORLouis is a fiercely independent Sub who craves love and intimacy but also hates the idea of being dependent on a Dom. Harry is a sweet, gentle Dom looking for his perfect Sub.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 108
Kudos: 491





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native English speaker, please excuse any grammatical errors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fiction. The characters are all imaginary and do not represent the real people they are based on.

Harry Styles, Dom, wants to get matched now that he was 25 years old, living alone in a mansion and earning enough to support another human being. He is a part of a 3-member rock band that is successful globally. The other two members of the band, Liam Payne and Zayn Malik, both Doms, had gotten matched with a Sub, and seeing them so happy had made Harry want to get one too.

Every Dom that wanted a Sub, after attaining the age of 20 years, had to undergo training for a period of 3 months before getting matched. 

The Doms were taught all about safe BDSM practices and how to care for their Sub physically, emotionally, and mentally. They were taught about the ways to punish their Sub for different offenses, how to set rules for a Sub to abide by, the coloring system, and the importance of safe-wording and aftercare.  
They received more practical-based training when it came to the practice of safe and consensual sexual activities and the administering of punishments, where the Dom mentor brought their Sub to the class for demonstration. They were also informed about the various legal repercussions a Dom could face if they were to abuse their Sub in any way or ignore their safe-word. Following good BDSM etiquette was taken very seriously.

The Subs also underwent similar training that lasted for 5 months where they were taught about the history of BDSM, their rights as a Sub, ways to please and obey their Dom, different positions, dealing with punishments, the importance of consent, and safe wording, and how to reach out for help if they were in an abusive environment.  
They also received some practical lessons in the last few days where they were given a small anal plug to stretch their virgin holes and received one enema so that they could get a feel for what was coming when they were matched. 

Harry had undergone the Dom training and had given the test so that he could get matched with the Sub most compatible with his kinks. Once matched with a Sub, he would be called to the Matching Centre to meet the Sub. 

' The Meeting', as it was called, traditionally took place in 3 stages- Stage 1, called 'The First Impression' was where the Dom would be directed to a small room that had a round, wooden table in the center with 2 chairs on either side of it and the Sub would already be sitting on one of the chairs, waiting. They would then talk about their place of origin, their occupation, hobbies, and interests, etc for a maximum period of 20 minutes. If one of them was not satisfied with the match, they could leave the room at the end of the meeting and apply for another match. If they liked each other then the process could progress to the next stage.

Stage 2, called 'The Inspection' was where the Dom would inspect the Sub's body. In the past, there had been instances where the Dom would unmatch with the Sub after bringing them home as they discovered things about the Sub's body that they did not like. This had resulted in some heart-broken Subs, hence, to prevent this from happening again, this stage was introduced. Some Doms did not like piercings, tattoos, or body hair on their Sub's body. If the Dom wanted any changes made and if the Sub was happy to comply with the Dom's wishes, then they would be taken to undergo the procedures required. The Subs had the right to deny any changes to their body and could apply for a new match thereafter. The Dom could also choose to skip this stage entirely if they did not have such preferences.

Stage 3, called 'The Collaring' was the last one where the Dom, satisfied with the match, would put a collar (with or without a leash attached) on the Sub to officiate the match.

Either the Dom or the Sub had the right to stop the process at any stage and apply for a new match.

Harry had received the call from the Matching Centre today morning and was excited, to say the least. He has dressed up smartly in a plain white shirt, black skinny jeans, and brown boots. He threw on a long black blazer and pulled up his shoulder-length wavy hair into a bun.

If everything went well, he would be coming back home with his very own Sub to look after. With that in mind, he drives up to the Matching Centre, fingers drumming anxiously on the steering wheel.


	2. Kink Inventory- Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Harry's match test.

**Green(G)** \- want to participate in the activity  
**Yellow(Y)** \- not sure about the act, requires more discussion prior to the act and proceeding slowly thereafter  
**Red(R)** \- do not ever want to attempt this activity

 **Name** \- Harry Styles, **Status** \- Dominant, **Age** \- 25 years old, **Height** \- 6'1

 **Looking for** \- Male Submissive,

 **Body Preferences** (please mention, if any)- Minimum body hair, preferably.

**Kinks** -

**Age Play(nonsexual)-** G

 **Age Play(sexual)-** R

 **Anal Sex(giving)-** G

 **Anal Sex(receiving)-** R

 **Anal Beads-** G

 **Anal Plugs-** G

 **Anal Hook-** G

 **Anal Fisting-** G

 **Anal Gaping-** G

 **Ass to mouth-** G

 **Asphyxiophilia-** R

 **Ball Gags-** G

 **Ball Kicking-** R

 **Ball Busting-** R

 **Ball Stretching-** R

 **Bare Bottom Spanking-** G

 **Bare Handed Spanking-** G

 **Bathroom Use Control-** R

 **Begging-** G

 **Belt Spanking-** G

 **Biting-** R

 **Blindfolds-** G

 **Blood Play-** R

 **Blow Jobs-** G

 **Breath Play-** R

 **Bruises-** R

 **Bondage-** G

 **Candle Wax-** R

 **Caning-** G

 **Caressing-** G

 **Catsuits-** R

 **CBT(Cock and Ball Torture)-** R

 **Chastity Devices-** G

 **Cock Rings-** G

 **Cock Worship-** G

 **Cock Slapping-** G

 **Collar/Leash** **-** G

 **Corner time-** G

 **Corporal Punishment-** G

 **Deep throating-** G

 **Dildos-** G

 **Domestic Service-** G

 **Diapers-** Y

 **Double Penetration-** R

 **Duct Tape-** Y

 **Enemas-** G

 **Edge Play-** G

 **Electrical Stimulation-** R

 **Emotional Sadism-** R

 **Emotional Masochism-** R

 **Erotic Photography-** G

 **Exhibitionism-** G

 **Examinations(physical)-** G

 **Face Fucking-** G

 **Face Farting-** R

 **Face Sitting-** G

 **Face Slapping-** R

 **Figging-** G

 **Feet Worship-** R

 **Fire Play-** R

 **Food Play-** R

 **Fucking Machines-** G

 **Gagging/choked by cock-** G

 **Gangbangs-** R

 **Genital Piercings-** R

 **Glass Dildos-** G

 **Golden Showers-** R

 **Hair Pulling-** G

 **Hairbrush Spanking-** G

 **Handcuffs-** G

 **Handjobs-** G

 **Head Shaving-** R

 **Humiliation (private)-** G

 **Humiliation (public)-** G

 **High Heels-** G

 **Ice Cubes-** G

 **Kitten Play-** G

 **Kneeling-** G

 **Knife Play-** R

 **Kidnapping Roleplay-** R

 **Lace-** G

 **Lingerie-** G

 **Maid Roleplay-** G

 **Making Home Movies-** G

 **Massages-** G

 **Masturbation-** G

 **Medical Play-** G

 **Needle Play-** R

 **Nudity (in private)-** G

 **Nudity (in public)-** G

 **Nipple Clamps-** G

 **Obedience Training-** G

 **Orgasm Control-** G

 **Orgasm Delay/Denial-** G

 **Orgy-** R

 **Over the knee spanking-** G

 **Outdoor Sex-** R

 **Outdoor Scenes-** G

 **Outdoor Bondage-** G

 **Paddling-** G

 **Panties-** G

 **Pantyhose/Stockings-** G

 **Pet Play-** Y

 **Pain Play-** Y

 **Power Exchange-** G

 **Prostate Massage-** G

 **Prostate Milking-** G

 **Public Play-** G

 **Phone Sex-** G

 **Punishments-** G

 **Religious Play-** R

 **Remote-controlled vibrators-** G

 **Restraints-** G

 **Riding crops-** G

 **Rough Sex-** G

 **Sensual Play-** G

 **Serving Dom's friends-** Y

 **Spanking-** G

**Sensory Deprivation- Y**

**Skirts-** G

 **Snuggling-** G

 **Sounding-** G

 **Speech Restriction-** R

 **Spreader Bars-** G

 **Spitting-** R

 **Subspace-** G

 **Swallowing-** G

 **Suspension Bondage-** G

 **Talking Dirty-** G

 **Tickling-** R

 **Tearing off clothing-** G

 **Teasing-** G

 **Teacher/Student Roleplay-** G

 **Verbal Humiliation and Degradation-** R

 **Vibrators-** G

 **Voyeurism-** G

 **Watersports-** Y

 **Whipping-** G

 **Water bondage-** R

We thank you for applying for a Match through us. We hope you will be matched with the most compatible partner. You will be receiving a call from us shortly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis' match test will be posted next !


	3. Kink Inventory- Louis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Louis' match test.

**Green(G)** \- want to participate in the activity  
**Yellow(Y)** \- not sure about the act, requires more discussion prior to the act and proceeding slowly thereafter  
**Red(R)** \- do not ever want to attempt this activity

 **Name** \- Louis Tomlinson, **Status** \- Submissive, **Age** \- 21 years old, **Height** \- 5'6

 **Looking for** \- Male Dominant,

 **Kinks** -

**Age Play(nonsexual)** \- Y

 **Age Play(sexual)** \- R

 **Anal Sex(giving)** \- R

 **Anal Sex(receiving)** \- G

 **Anal Beads** \- G

 **Anal Plugs** \- G

 **Anal Hook** \- G

 **Anal Fisting** \- G

 **Anal Gaping** \- G

 **Ass to mouth** \- G

 **Asphyxiophilia** \- R

 **Ball Gags** \- G

 **Ball Kicking** \- R

 **Ball Busting** \- R

 **Ball Stretching** \- R

 **Bare Bottom Spanking** \- G

 **Bare Handed Spanking** \- G

 **Bathroom Use Control** \- Y

 **Begging** \- G

 **Belt Spanking** \- G

 **Biting** \- R

 **Blindfolds** \- G

 **Blood Play** \- R

 **Blow Jobs** \- G

 **Breath Play** \- R

 **Bruises** \- R

 **Bondage** \- G

 **Candle Wax** \- R

 **Caning** \- G

 **Caressing** \- G

 **Catsuits** \- R

 **CBT(Cock and Ball Torture)** \- R

 **Chastity Devices** \- G

 **Cock Rings** \- G

 **Cock Worship** \- G

 **Cock Slapping** \- G

 **Collar/Leash** \- G

 **Corner time** \- G

 **Corporal Punishment** \- G

 **Deep throating** \- G

 **Dildos** \- G

 **Domestic Service** \- G

 **Diapers** \- Y

 **Double Penetration** \- R

 **Duct Tape** \- Y

 **Enemas** \- G

 **Edge Play** \- G

 **Electrical Stimulation** \- R

 **Emotional Sadism** \- R

 **Emotional Masochism** \- R

 **Erotic Photography** \- G

 **Exhibitionism** \- G

 **Examinations(physical)** \- G

 **Face Fucking** \- G

 **Face Farting** \- R

 **Face Sitting** \- G

 **Face Slapping** \- R

 **Figging** \- Y

 **Feet Worship** \- R

 **Fire Play** \- R

 **Food Play** \- R

 **Fucking Machines** \- G

 **Gagging/choked by cock** \- G

 **Gangbangs** \- R

 **Genital Piercings** \- R

 **Glass Dildos** \- G

 **Golden Showers** \- R

 **Hair Pulling** \- G

 **Hairbrush Spanking** \- G

 **Handcuffs** \- G

 **Handjobs** \- G

 **Head Shaving** \- R

 **Humiliation (private)** \- G

 **Humiliation (public)** \- G

 **High Heels** \- G

 **Ice Cubes** \- Y

 **Kitten Play** \- G

 **Kneeling** \- G

 **Knife Play** \- R

 **Kidnapping Roleplay** \- R

 **Lace** \- G

 **Lingerie** \- G

 **Maid Roleplay** \- G

 **Making Home Movies** \- G

 **Massages** \- G

 **Masturbation** \- G

 **Medical Play** \- G

 **Needle Play** \- R

 **Nudity (in private)** \- G

 **Nudity (in public)** \- G

 **Nipple Clamps** \- G

 **Obedience Training** \- G

 **Orgasm Control** \- G

 **Orgasm Delay/Denial** \- G

 **Orgy** \- Y

 **Over the knee spanking** \- G

 **Outdoor Sex** \- Y

 **Outdoor Scenes** \- G

 **Outdoor Bondage** \- G

 **Paddling** \- G

 **Panties** \- G

 **Pantyhose/Stockings** \- G

 **Pet Play** \- G

 **Pain Play** \- Y

 **Power Exchange** \- Y

 **Prostate Massage** \- G

 **Prostate Milking** \- G

 **Public Play** \- G

 **Phone Sex** \- G

 **Punishments** \- G

 **Religious Play** \- R

**Remote-controlled vibrators- G**

****

****

**Restraints** \- G 

**Riding crops** \- G 

**Rough Sex** \- G 

**Sensual Play** \- G 

**Serving Dom's friends** \- G 

**Spanking** \- G 

**Sensory Deprivation** \- G 

**Skirts** \- G 

**Snuggling** \- G 

**Sounding** \- Y 

**Speech Restriction** \- Y 

**Spreader Bars** \- G 

**Spitting** \- R 

**Subspace** \- G 

**Swallowing** \- G 

**Suspension Bondage** \- Y 

**Talking Dirty** \- G 

**Tickling** \- R 

**Tearing off clothing** \- G 

**Teasing** \- G 

**Teacher/Student Roleplay** \- G 

**Verbal Humiliation and Degradation** \- Y 

**Vibrators** \- G 

**Voyeurism** \- G 

**Watersports** \- Y 

**Whipping** \- G 

**Water bondage** \- R 

We thank you for applying for a Match through us. We hope you will be matched with the most compatible partner. You will be receiving a call from us shortly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Louis' character in the next chapter !


	4. Lemongrass Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis talks to his cat about everyday struggles.

Louis Tomlinson likes to start his day bright and early at 7 AM in the morning. He's not entirely sure how he's feeling today though.

He had received a call from the polite front-desk lady at the Matching Centre last night.

"Hello, am I speaking with Louis Tomlinson?" she had asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes, this is him," he had answered, heart pounding in his chest.

"Congratulations Mr Tomlinson, you have been matched with Dom Harry Styles !" she had said enthusiastically, waiting for a similar response from him.

He cringes as he recalls his awkward, stunted response, "Oh ! Umm - uh okay, I guess?"

"Well, you are expected to be here tomorrow at 11 AM to meet him," she had continued, not waiting for a response,"You will be directed to a room where the meeting and the following stages will take place."

"R- right, right. I'll be there. Um, thanks," he had replied in a rush. The call had ended and Louis had gone straight to bed, not wanting to dwell on it any longer.

Currently, it's 7:10 in the morning and he's lying awake on his queen size bed, shirtless with sweatpants on, staring blankly at the ceiling after turning off his alarm 10 minutes ago. He has been replaying the phone call in his head for the past 10 minutes, her voice echoing in his head, becoming louder each time causing the ball of nerves in his stomach to grow bigger.

His black cat, Ultraviolet, jumps up on his bed and starts meowing and rubbing her face against his chin, her long white whiskers brushing against his face, demanding food.

"What have I gotten myself into, UV?" he wonders aloud, bringing a hand up to scratch under her chin.

He drags himself out of the bed with a huff and walks into the kitchen, Ultraviolet trotting behind him. He pours some cat food and fresh water into her bowls and plops down next to her on the floor, as she starts to eat noisily.

"I knew I shouldn't have signed up for it ! I honestly don't know why I did," he says to his cat, who continues eating, making loud crunching noises.

"I blame all those matches who walk in my cafe everyday-" he snaps, raising his voice, " -looking so disgustingly in love." he finishes, sighing defeatedly.

"You know what, I'll go.Yeah. I'll go. Can't be that bad, right?"

"Yeah, right," he snorts after a moment, looking back at UV who is now cleaning her face by licking her paw and rubbing it against her face.

"I mean - I - I'm not opposed to the idea of being matched with a Dom but I'm not completely sold either, you know what I mean ?" he says thoughtfully, looking at his cat who is now perched gracefully, green eyes meeting his, as if listening attentively, her bushy tail swooshing behind her.

"The Doms that I see in my cafe, come in, all tall and towering- like they own the place, their Subs trailing behind them on a leash and let's just say it doesn't - it doesn't paint the most appealing picture," he says, body cringing at the image. UV meows at that.

"Yeah, I agree I shouldn't assume things about this lifestyle but still, as a Sub, it kind of feels like you'd be chained for life, metaphorically and literally," he reasons as UV starts to purr and moves to his side, laying her head over his clothed thigh, big green eyes blinking up at him.

He starts petting her head lightly and continues, "A -And the things we learnt during Sub Training, too - I will admit, I actually enjoyed most of the lessons about how to please my future Dom and all but -" he sighs, shrugging his shoulders, head falling back against the wall, "I-I don't know, I guess I just don't want to end up with a Dom who thinks I'm inferior to him just because my biological instincts are telling me to kneel at his feet," he finishes, closing his eyes, hand resting on UV's warm, soft fur. 

He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes, determined, "Fuck it, I'll go. It's decided. Not backing out at the last minute." He nods once to himself and UV comes up to lick at his face, bumping her head against his.

He giggles, "All right, now. As stimulating as this conversation has been, love, I'm afraid I have to get going. The cafe is not going to open itself." He kisses her head with a loud smacking sound and gets up from the floor.

He had been privileged enough to have had the opportunity to attend a prestigious culinary school after completing his schooling at 18. He had always liked baking so he had enrolled in their 'Baking and Pastry Arts' Program that was 3 years long.  
He had then started his own small cat cafe at 21, with some financial help from his parents, that served a variety of beverages, juices, cakes, pastries and other baked goods. It was the first of it's kind in the area and had been an instant hit with the locals. Louis loved working in his cafe and had put all of his heart into building the small business from the ground up. He had a few employees working under him now, 6 months later, some of whom were Doms, but he was the first one to enter and leave the place.

He does get a few double takes everyday from traditional, orthodox Doms when they come to know of his status. Things were improving steadily with Sub Rights and whatnot, but it was still uncommon for a Sub to be at the top of the hierarchy in any kind of organisation, be it politics or a cat cafe. Louis had learnt to deal with such Doms but his overall experience hadn't been the best when it came to Doms. His dad was the only Dom he had encountered in his life who had never treated Subs as being beneath him. He had supported Louis' business endeavour in every step of the way. So he was not going to give up his business for some uppity Dom who only thought of Subs as sex slaves.

He goes to his bedroom and strips out of his sweatpants and panties, throwing them in the hamper. He grabs a towel from the closet and walks into the attached bathroom, closing the door behind him. He hangs the towel and steps in front of the full body mirror, looking himself over.

"Do I need to shave my body for the meeting ?" he wonders aloud, fingers skimming over the hair on his chest and the small spattering of pubic hair.

"I don't trust myself with a razor anywhere near the goods. If he wants my body hair removed, I'll get it done at the Matching Centre," he decides. He is little shy by nature but surprisingly, gets turned on by public nudity, public scenes and humiliation so he doesn't mind if the Dom asks him to strip for the inspection. 

He steps under the spray of the shower, warm water gently pattering against his face as he closes his eyes and pushes his hair back. He stands like that for a few minutes, letting the water wash away his worries. He then quickly scrubs himself down with a citrus-scented body wash and washes his hair with a satsuma-scented shampoo.

After his quick shower, he puts on a fluffy, pink coloured dressing gown and blow dries his hair. 

He walks to his closet and pulls on a pair of black lace underwear. He rummages through his clothes, keeping the match meeting in mind. He had thought about showing up to the meeting in a cute short skirt, because as much as wants to tell the Dom to fuck off, he also wants to look good while doing it. But then he had remembered that he had to go open the cafe first and didn't want to show up to his workplace all dolled up. That would only give the mean Dom customers more ammunition against him, unfortunately.

He usually wore an oversized hoodie and loose joggers to the cafe as the outfit hid his physique well, effectively masking his status and he would receive less number of lewd comments from Doms.

UV walks into his room and sits next to his feet on the carpeted floor as he's deciding between a black mini skirt and black skinny jeans.

"THERE you are UV !" he coos at her and she meows back at him loudly.

"Right, so I was thinking, I don't exactly hate being a Sub but it can be an inconvenience sometimes. I find myself thinking - what would happen if a Dom could experience life through my - like a Sub's body, you know what I mean ? Like, 'a day in the life of a cafe owner', who happens to be a Sub. Would it make them more empathetic towards the struggles a Sub goes through everyday ?" Louis asks, glancing at the skirt that he's holding up in one hand, "I want to wear this, to be honest with you, but I have no desire to be felt up by some disgusting Dom as I'm walking down the street," he says, sighing dejectedly.

He pulls on the black skinny jeans and a black tight-fitting shirt and throws on an oversized dark green hoodie that brings out the colour of his eyes. He checks himself in the mirror once, satisfied and walks to his closet again to pull out one of the drawers. He takes out his taser, pocketing it. He then grabs a small can of pepper spray and places it in his black backpack that he carries to the cafe everyday. He moves around his house, putting other essentials in it as well, like a bottle of water, his lunch from the fridge that he had prepared last night, some tea bags, lip balm and a log book in which he makes entries of the produce he had ordered for the cafe.

He walks to the kitchen and has a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs on toast with a cup of lemongrass tea.

He refills UV's bowl and lifts her in his arms to give her a long cuddle. She tolerates it for a few minutes before jumping out of his hold.  
"I love you too, Ultraviolet. Let's hope the Dom rejects me before I have to. Pray for my safe return, my love," he says dramatically while putting on his shoes.

He leaves his house at 7:45 AM, locking the door behind him. The cafe is not too far from his house and he prefers walking/jogging there, depending on his mood. It usually only takes him about 15 minutes to reach the location. If the weather is particularly bad, he takes his bicycle to the cafe. 

The weather today is pleasantly sunny with clear, cerulean skies and birds chirping in the distance. He puts in his earphones and starts a jazz playlist, beginning to jog, enjoying the light summer breeze. 

He walks up to the doorstep of his quaint cafe, stepping carefully around the myriad cherry blossom flowers that have fallen from the giant tree that sways gently in the wind next to it. He flips the sign hanging in front of the cafe window to 'OPEN' and unlocks the door. He pushes it open, the bell chiming and steps inside, taking in the soothing aroma of roasted coffee beans.

He quickly cleans up the litter boxes of the 5 cats that hang around in the cafe, all strays, and fills their bowls with dry cat food, randomly petting and cooing at them. He turns on the background music system, mellow jazz music filling the space.  
He glances at the watch hanging on the wall. "It's 8 now. If I start preparing today's batch of strawberry cakes now then I can leave at 10:30 and make it in time for the stupid match meeting," he calculates aloud.

"You're going to a match meeting ?!" shouts a female voice from behind him, making him jump. 

He turns around, blue eyes wide, and with a hand clutching his chest, shrieks, "For fuck's sake Perrie ! Scared the shit out of me, you crazy woman."

Perrie laughs, throwing her head back, the central pink diamond embedded in her black lace collar dazzling brilliantly. "You're the crazy one, standing here all alone talking to yourself," she says with a glint in her eyes, putting on her apron.

"Whatever," he mumbles, embarrassed, cheek pink. "I'm going to the back to bring in today's produce."

"Okay, but you HAVE to tell me all about that match meeting when you get back here !"

He groans, walking through the passage to the cafe's back entrance and steps outside to all the delivered fresh produce placed on the ground. He starts cross-checking the cartons of milk, boxes of strawberries, eggs, oranges, grapefruit and other products with his log book in one hand. He places the log book on the wooden box containing strawberries and prepares to lift it. Just as he bends down and picks up the box, he feels a hand slap his behind. 

"What the fuck !" he shouts, dropping it with a thud and turns around swiftly to see an unknown Dom smirking at him. 

Without further thought, he stomps ahead, his fist flying toward the guy's jaw and a disturbing crack is heard.

"You _little_ \- " 

"Take _one_ step closer to me and I'll fuckin' tase you, you -" he snarls, heart pounding, pulling out his taser and pointing it in his direction, shaky palms beginning to sweat with nervous tension.

"Whoa - whoa calm down, I'm leaving, can't even take a compliment, jeez," the Dom says, both hands raised in defence, trying to placate the Sub.

Louis stares him down and continues clutching the taser tightly until the guy turns around, scoffs and disappears down the street.

"Just another day in the life of a Sub in the city," he mutters to himself sarcastically, placing the taser back in his pocket.

He takes a deep breath, calming his nerves and begins to take the boxes back inside. 

"What was all that noise, Lou ? Everything okay ?" Perrie asks, as he walks inside to the sink with the strawberries.

"Oh you know, just some ol' Dom not respecting my personal space, the usual," he mutters bitterly.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with that everyday, Louis," she says, eyeing him worriedly.

"Um- yeah - let's get started on these strawberry cakes," he says awkwardly, averting his gaze, not wanting to talk about it. He starts cutting the washed strawberries on a wooden board, the sound of the heavy chef's knife meeting wood filling up the quiet space.

She studies him for a long moment.

"Well, do you want to tell me about this Match meeting you were talking about earlier ?" she tries, attempting to cheer him up.

"Um - well, I have to be there by 11 and at this point I'm seriously considering not showing up at all," he says, shaking his head, placing a large pan of diced strawberries over the gas.

"No, Louis Tomlinson, you will do no such thing ! I have a philosophy that I follow in life and it's that whenever you're standing at a crossroads - you should just take the leap despite the overwhelming desire to feel safe in your comfort zone. Think about all the new paths that will be unlocked ahead if you just take this one step !" 

"I don't know, Pez. What if the guy turns to be a total-"

"Then you will chew him out and we'll have good laugh about it !"

Louis huffs out a laugh and says, "Fine, I'll go. But don't expect anything to come out of this."

Perrie does a small victory dance as Louis giggles, shaking his head at her antics.

* * * * *

By the time the clock reads 10:30, Louis has whipped up 5 strawberry cakes with pink frosting, cut them up neatly into triangular pieces with an inverted strawberry on each one and placed them in the refrigerated showcase. He wipes a bead of sweat off his forehead with the sleeve of his hoodie and goes to talk to Perrie who is currently making an Americano.

"Um listen Perrie, I'll have to leave now, you don't mind stepping in for a bit, do you ?" he asks, taking off his apron already, confident of her answer.

"Of course not, don't be silly ! Go on and meet the love of yo-"

"Keep the expectations to a minimum," he speaks over her in a loud voice.

"Yes ! Right. Sorry. No expectations. None at all. Zilch." 

Louis gives her a dazzling smile and she gives him a thumbs up in return before turning her attention back to the coffee machine.

He walks to the front door of his cafe and gives his cashier, Jake, a high-five on his way out.

He takes a cab to the Matching Centre and fiddles with his phone the entire time on the way there, unable to sit still. 

Standing in front the old, towering red brick building, he takes a deep breath and marches forward, pushing the heavy, archaic wooden door open with a creak. He is greeted by the same young lady who had called him last night, smiling pleasantly at him. 

"Mr. Tomlinson! Glad you could make it in time for the match meeting today. If you could just tell me the name of the Dom that you were matched with-"

"Um, yes uhh -" he stutters, racking his brain but failing to come up with a name, "Um - I'm sorry, I - I seem to have forgotten his name in the midst of the nervous breakdown I was having last night ..." he trails off, giving her a sheepish look, wringing his hands.

"Oh, that's okay, love. Let me just check on the computer real quick," she says and he hears her long nails tap against the keyboard a few times. His attention is drawn to the collar that she is wearing - plain, black leather that did not look comfortable at all to him. His mind starts drifting to what kind of collar he would like for himself and whether the Dom he was meeting today would let him choose one at all, when suddenly the familiar creak of front door opening is heard again, the air hitting him with a faintly earthy scent of freshly cut lemongrass. 

"Mr. Tomlinson, your Dom's name is Harry Styles." 

"That's me."


	5. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry talk and shop for sex toys !

"That's me," a gruff voice says, as he hears footsteps approaching but his nerves get the best of him and he doesn't dare to look up to the owner of said voice. The scent of lemongrass is even richer now with the Dom coming to stand behind Louis. He absentmindedly takes a deep inhale, the scent calming him a little.

"Ah Mr. Styles! You and Mr. Tomlinson are supposed to go to room number 7 where your match meeting will take place. Good luck!" she says handing them both their match test sheets before going back to the computer.

Louis grabs the sheet with slightly sweaty palms and slowly turns the other way, not sparing the Dom a glance as he shuffles forward awkwardly.

"Thank you, Mia," Louis hears the Dom say. He likes the sound of his voice. 

He walks to a room with the number 7 encrusted with gold on it's black-coloured door and a tattooed hand comes around from behind him to grab the door handle before he can.

"After you," the Dom says, giving him a small smile.

"Um thanks," he whispers, finally looking up at him. The Dom is quiet a bit taller than him and practically exudes dominance with his intimidating presence. He has forest green eyes that have a certain gentleness in them and his lips are full and rosy. His hair has to be long because it is currently pulled up in a bun revealing the sharp angles of his face and jaw. 

Louis gives him a shy smile and walks inside the room, taking in the beautiful vintage decor. There's a scent of old, dusty books that hangs in the air. A small circular wooden table sits in the centre with two cushioned chairs placed on either side of it. On the table, there is a teapot with 2 cups that have an intricate design of red and golden flowers on the white ceramic.

Louis takes a deep breath and goes to sit on one of the chairs and the Dom follows suit. He places the sheet in front of him on the table and looks up to catch the Dom staring at him as he pours tea in both their cups.

"So you're Louis Tomlinson ?" the Dom starts in a friendly tone, glancing at the sheet in his hand and it's only then that Louis realizes that Mia had handed them each other's sheets.

"Um yes, Sir" Louis says, unsure of what the Dom likes to be called.

"Harry's fine," he says trying to suppress his smile and Louis notices his cheeks reddening. Is this Dom blushing because he had called him 'Sir'?!

"Harry. So have you been to one of these before?" Louis asks, sitting stiffly in the chair, trying to come up with more questions in his mind to keep the conversation going. He has never been good at small talk and regrets not having talked to Perrie about this before.

Harry huffs out a laugh. "No, this is my first Match meeting. My band mates recently got matched and it made me feel a little left out."

"Oh! You play in a band ?" Louis asks, eyebrows raised. He starts to feel a bit insecure about himself. Although he loves baking cakes everyday, it would not seem as interesting to this Dom if he plays in a famous band. 

"Yes, I play in a rock band with two others. What do you do, Louis ? And is this your first time as well?" he questions, leaning back in the chair and taking a sip from his cup. Louis spots a giant silver ring with the face of a lion on the index finger of his right hand. 

"Um, I am a pastry-chef, I guess" he says, shrugging his shoulders. "This is my first time. Though I had thought about applying before, I finally mustered up the courage to do it this time."

"Well, I am glad you did, Louis."

Louis gives him a shy smile and looks down to Harry's test on the table. 

"So you've never had a Sub before?" he asks surprised, glancing at the Dom's age on the sheet. Doms usually had Subs by the time they were 23. Plus, Harry being in a rock band must have presented him with numerous opportunities to meet Subs.

"No. I know it can be hard to believe but I wanted to work on establishing myself first, like- financially, and become a more dependable person myself." He fiddles with his ring as he continues, "Having a Sub is a huge responsibility and it is something that I take very seriously. I earn enough now to be able to suppor-"

"That's great, Harry. But I don't want you to support me financially. I appreciate it, but I like earning my own money," Louis interrupts, back straightening.

"That's okay too, Louis. Whatever makes you happy," Harry responds patiently, giving him a gentle smile.

"Oh okay." Louis says, posture relaxing a bit, not expecting the response.

Harry takes a deep breath before starting, "It's just that, as a Dom, my instincts are constantly telling me to provide and protect, which, rationally I know a Sub like you doesn't need -" Harry pauses, looking conflicted, brows furrowing, "It can be a little difficult on my part to suppress those instincts, but I'll try my best do so," he reveals, eyes downcast.

Louis smiles. "Thank you for sharing that with me, Harry. I realise that we all have Dom/Sub instincts and as a Sub, I find Dom instincts attractive so I'm not going to berate you for having those urges. I don't want you to suppress them, but I would prefer for them to be expressed only in the bedroom," Louis winks at Harry, before continuing, "I just don't like it when Doms think that Subs are inferior as people, just because they like being dominated. If I like being spanked by my Dom, that does not automatically translate to 'I have no agency in my life', you know what I mean?" 

Louis watches, endeared, as the Dom's cheeks redden again. Harry shifts in his chair and clears his throat before speaking. "I agree with you there, Louis. I view my Sub as my equal. But if my actions ever make you feel otherwise, you have to let me know because I may not always realise it." 

Louis beams at him, feeling lucky to have been matched with such a sweet Dom.

"Louis, how do you feel about moving in with me? I'd like for my Sub to be close to me." Harry has an inkling that this Sub might want to stay at his own place.

"Um, I-I don't know," Louis stutters, not sure about moving in with a stranger. As much as he is starting to like this Dom, he doesn't want to move in with him just yet.

"How about we arrive at a compromise? You could spend four days of the week at my place and I'll drive you to work every morning. I have lots of space and a separate room for you, if you need anything changed then we can discuss that too." Harry offers.

Louis considers the proposal for a long moment.

"Two days a week." 

"Three."

Louis laughs. "All right, three it is." 

Harry smiles triumphantly, dimples appearing. "So you could come and see my house today, after this and tell me if you want changes made anywhere," Harry suggests, wanting to take the Sub home already and keep him protected from everything bad in the world. Something about him made him seem very fragile to Harry, especially after he had noticed the bruising on the knuckles of his right hand. He didn't want to come across as very intrusive in their first meeting so he had decided against asking about it despite being greatly worried.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thanks for being so accommodating of my needs, Harry," Louis says giving him a genuine smile, eyes crinkling as Harry nods and smiles back at him.

"Also, what rules would I have to follow if I were to move in with you?" Louis asks, genuinely curious as to how strict this gentle Dom could be.

"Well, all of the rules that you'll be required to follow will be given to you on a sheet." Louis nods as the Dom continues,"The first rule is that you have eat 3 meals and sleep for 7 hours each day. This is of course to ensure that you remain healthy physically. A physically healthy Sub is a mentally healthy Sub, so I am very strict about this rule."

Harry's eyes widen as he appears to suddenly remember something and continues, "Oh and I want you to give me a list of all the foods you like and your favourite cuisines so that I can prepare healthy meals for you." Louis can't help but be endeared at the thought of this Dom wanting to cook for him.

"The second rule, and the most important one in my opinion, is that you have to tell me the truth, always. You need to tell me honestly whenever you're feeling uncomfortable during a scene. Or if you ever feel like something's bothering you, you can always come talk to me. I don't ever want my Sub to be scared of me. If you're ever being punished, I'll discuss the punishments with you beforehand and if you feel like the punishment is unjust then we'll work something out. Okay?" Harry asks, looking at him intently. 

Louis nods, "Okay." 

"The third rule is about respecting your Dom. You'll have to call me 'Sir' when we're out among people or if we're doing a scene or during a punishment. If I have any friends over who are Doms, you'll have to address them as 'Sir', unless they state otherwise. Any kind of disrespectful behaviour against me or anyone else will not be tolerated." 

"The fourth rule is that you're not allowed to touch yourself without my permission. Now, I'd like to make it clear that this does not mean that I 'own' you or your body. You have as much autonomy over your body as I do over mine, but-" Harry shrugs his shoulders, smiling a little and continues,"I just think it's hot, so I included it in my rules." 

Louis giggles at that, cheeks turning crimson.

"The fifth rule is similar to the second one. I presume you have been taught about the colouring system during Sub training?" 

Louis nods.

"Well, I expect you to use it whenever you feel even the slightest bit uncomfortable. You will not become a 'bad' Sub because you chose to colour out. Are all the rules clear to you, Louis?" Harry questions, gaze piercing into his as he leans forward in his chair, fingers intertwining on the table.

"Yes, Harry. I think I'll be able to follow them," Louis says, nodding his head. So far having Harry as his Dom seemed like a very appealing idea to him. Harry came across as someone who could be a very caring Dom, wanting to cook for his Sub and whatnot. Louis definitely wanted Harry to be his Dom now. 

He continues, "What are your other interests, Louis?"

"Well, I've always liked gardening and I used help my Dad in our family garden when I was little but I don't have the space for it in my house now." Harry listens with interest as he continues, "I'm also into philosophy."

"I'll make sure you have the space to practice your hobbies in my house," Harry says with a nod.

"Thank you, that is very thoughtful of you," Louis says, pleased. "What are your hobbies, Harry?"

"I like photography. I'm not as good as a professional photographer but I own a few cameras that I like to fiddle around with," Harry replies.

A bell goes off in the building, signalling the end of the first stage of the meeting.

* * * * *

Louis shifts in his chair a little, waiting for Harry to say something about the second stage. He had been a little nervous in the beginning but now after talking to Harry, he was completely at ease in his presence.

"Louis, if you're not comfortable, we can skip this stage and start with the collaring stage," Harry suggests, looking at him seriously.

"You've mentioned here that you'd like for your Sub to have minimal body hair so I want to undergo the hair removal procedure. I like feeling how soft and smooth my skin gets afterwards," Louis says coyly, glancing at the sheet and then back up at his Dom, who to Louis' delight, was blushing.

"Y-yeah? Okay, we can leave then," Harry says, pushing his chair back to stand up and offering his hand to Louis. 

Louis takes his large hand in his and marvels at the size difference for a few moments.

Harry grabs both their sheets and says,"These sheets have a list of our kinks so I'm going to keep them in my playroom."

Harry leads him out of the room and they are directed to another room in the building by Mia where the procedure would take place. Louis goes inside the room as Harry waits in a chair placed outside the room with a few other Doms.

Louis comes back out 15 minutes later, feeling much more confident about his body. He hadn't put his hoodie back on after the procedure despite wearing a tight black shirt underneath that showed off his curvy physique.

Harry stands upon seeing him. "Want me to hold that for you?" he asks, pointing to the hoodie that Louis was carrying on his arm.

"Thanks, Harry," Louis says, nodding.

Mia had also told them about the sex shop on the first floor that newly matched pairs went to for shopping. Louis had agreed to go there after the hair removal with a blush on his cheeks.

They're currently walking up to the entrance of the sex shop.

"What kind of collar would you like, Louis? Harry questions, pushing the glass door of the shop open.

"Um- well, I don't like the ones that are uncomfortable and plain." Louis says with a frown, thinking back to the collar Mia was wearing.

They walk to the collars section and Louis searches through different racks, running his fingers along some to feel the material.  
"You pick one that catches your eye and I'll choose one that I like," Louis suggests and Harry nods, walking away. 

Louis picks out a soft black delicate lace collar that has a glistening bluish-green coloured crystal embedded in the centre.

Harry comes back a few moments later with a black collar that has a dangling small pearl in the middle. "I liked this one because it matches with a pearl necklace that I have," Harry says, showing him the collar. 

Louis smiles, warmth blooming in his chest. "I like it."

"Do you want to put on the one you picked out?" Harry asks, and Louis nods, handing it to him.

Harry puts the collar on Louis and turns him around to face him, gazing at him admiringly. "Looks beautiful on you, Louis." He bends down slightly to place a quick peck on his neck just above the collar causing Louis to giggle and hide his burning face in the Dom's chest. 

Harry chuckles and hugs him close, arms wrapping around his shoulders. "You're so adorable, Lou," he coos.

Louis enjoys the warmth of the hug, breathing in the scent of lemongrass deeply before breaking out of the hug and grabbing the Dom's hand to pull him away from the collars section. 

"If you've never had a Sub, I'm assuming you don't own any sex toys?" Louis questions cheekily, glancing up at his Dom.

"Er- no, I don't own any sex toys," Harry says with a blush, letting himself be dragged by his Sub. He manages to grab a bag to place all their purchases in.

Louis leads him to section that has a variety of anal plugs and dildos with a grin on his face.

"Well, someone's excited," Harry says, laughing a little at Louis' enthusiasm.

"Just pick a few," Louis grumbles, looking away with a blush.

Harry chuckles and picks out a couple of plugs of different sizes, remembering that he would have to stretch his Sub little by little. He also gets a few vibrating ones and drops them in the bag. 

"Don't you want to choose some, Lou?" Harry teases him with a smirk.

Louis chooses a purple jewelled plug, a plug with faux fur tail, anal beads, a small vibrator, a pink silicon dildo and a glass dildo, handing them to Harry one-by-one shyly.

Harry grins at him before leading him to the next section that has paddles, whips, floggers and belts. Harry grabs two wooden paddles, a flogger and a belt as Louis squirms next to him, trying not to get too aroused at the thought of being spanked by Harry.

They go to the next section that has cock rings and cock cages. Harry smirks at his Sub who is gazing at them with slightly hooded eyes.  
"Louis, pick out whatever you'd like to try from this," Harry orders, and the he gets a transparent plastic cock cage, a metal cock cage and a black cock ring. 

Harry adds a few more cock rings before going to the next section.

The next section has restraints and the Dom gets a few fuzzy handcuffs. 

He moves around a bit and quickly selects a ball gag, an anal hook, nipple clamps and some enema equipment.

"Alright, we're almost done," the Dom tells Louis, who now feels like he has a blush permanently etched on his face.

They walk to a different section and Louis spots lingerie and lace panties. He picks out a few different coloured lace panties and walks back to his Dom who flushes at the images popping into his head of Louis in panties.

"I think we're done," Louis says with a exhilarated sigh.

"For now." Harry says, waggling his eyebrows.

Louis giggles behind his hand as Harry rests a hand on his waist, walking to the cashier.

"Louis, let me pay for this." Harry says firmly before Louis could protest.

"Okay but then I get to take you out to dinner tomorrow," Louis counters with a grin.

"I'd love to," Harry agrees easily, bending down slightly to kiss his forehead. Louis sighs, melting against his Dom's body. 

They walk out of the shop with content smiles, and wave at Mia on their way out of the building as she congratulates them.

Harry unlocks his car and helps Louis into the passenger seat. He places their huge shopping bag in the backseat and gets into the driver's seat and starts the car.

"Ready to come home?" Harry asks, glancing at Louis and extending his hand toward him.

Louis grabs his Dom's hand. "Yes, Sir," he answers, grinning as a light blush blossoms on Harry's cheeks at the term.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes Louis to see his house in the next chapter !


	6. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry brings Louis to his house where he meets Niall, Liam and Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and lovely comments! They brighten up my day :)
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe and taking care of their mental health in these trying times.  
> 

Louis enjoys the comfortable silence in the car and occasionally glances down at their joined hands placed on his thigh. He still finds it hard to believe that he had gotten matched, much less to such a nice Dom the first time around. He feels a little nervous but for the most part, he's excited to be Harry's Sub. His thumb is gently caressing Harry's hand as he looks outside the window, noticing that they have entered a wealthy neighbourhood.

Harry stops the car in front of an imposing, ornate iron gate and shoots him a smile, "We're here, Louis." 

The security guard rushes to open the gates upon seeing them. Harry waves at him and drives inside the property along a long path to an impressive Victorian-style mansion, the outer walls of which are made of muted-grey coloured stone. The mansion seems to rise higher as they drive closer to it.

"Harry, this is beautiful !" Louis gasps, not being able to take his eyes off of the soaring towers.

Harry stops the car and jumps out to help Louis out of the passenger seat. He grabs their shopping bag and takes Louis' hand in his, leading him to the entrance of the mansion. 

"I only recently bought this property from an elderly gentleman who used to be the owner of this mansion. I fell in love with it the first time I saw it. There's a huge garden too," Harry says excitedly, gesturing to the large plot of land covered by trimmed grass around them. "I haven't had anything done to it yet, maybe you could help out," Harry suggests, glancing at Louis, squeezing his hand gently.

"I wouldn't want to mess up this beautiful landscape," Louis answers, looking around in awe as Harry snorts, shaking his head a little.

They step inside as Louis stares in wonder at the high vaulted ceilings and antique chandeliers. There is a cozy fireplace crackling in the corner and antique furniture is arranged elegantly. Louis takes a deep breath, turning around to face his Dom who had been looking at him expectantly. 

"I love it! I'm going to enjoy living here," Louis says, bringing his hands together excitedly in a clap.

"Okay good, thank god! I was worried you weren't going to like it," Harry says, sighing in relief at the knowledge that his Sub is satisfied.

"C'mon then, I'll show you around," Harry says guiding Louis further into the house with a gentle hand on the small of his back. 

He takes him to the kitchen first where an elderly woman with silvery hair and a kind face is placing dishes in a rack. 

"Louis, this is Martha, the housekeeper," Harry introduces, as she looks up at them.

"How do you do, my dear?" she asks with a smile, grey eyes lightening up.

"I'm good, thank you," Louis answers, smiling back.

"I'm glad you're here, child. This is such an ancient grand house, but it would get so gloomy and sombre with Harry living here all alone. I hope you'll be comfortable here," she says to Louis in a sweet voice.

"Thank you, Martha, I'm happy to be matched to Harry," Louis responds, smiling up at him and Harry places a light kiss to his hair. 

"You two make a lovely pair," she says with a fond smile before going back to the dishes.

"I have a cook but most of the times I like to cook for myself. Once you've given me the list of your favourite foods, I'd like to cook for you every day, if that's okay with you?" Harry looks at him questioningly and Louis nods in response. "You can use the kitchen anytime. Martha will help you with where everything is placed," Harry informs him, leading him to another large room.

This room has beautifully painted glass windows and various genres of books arranged neatly on wooden shelves. There is also an old piano and some Victorian-style furniture in the room.

"This is the library. I like to come here and write songs. A few lyrics were actually borrowed from some books that I liked, believe it or not," Harry tells him as Louis walks closer to inspect the titles of the books, fingers running along their thick spines. "You've mentioned that you like philosophy and there is a separate section here for that genre. You can come and spend time here going through it," Harry informs him. 

"Thank you, Harry. Also, I'd love to listen to your songs sometime," Louis says, turning his attention back to Harry.

"You would ?" Harry asks bashfully as Louis nods eagerly. 

"I'll bring you along to a concert sometime then. Also, that reminds me, my two other bandmates - Liam and Zayn are my neighbours. They live together with their Sub, Niall," Harry says, looking at one of the giant stained windows in admiration.

"Oh?" Louis asks intrigued, coming to stand next to him. 

"They come over to my place quite often to work on music and bring their Sub along. I think you'll get along well with him," Harry says, looking at him and wrapping a hand around his waist. 

They leave the room and just as Harry is guiding Louis up the stairs to see the rooms on the first floor, Martha calls out - "Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall are here!" 

Harry laughs at their timing. "Why don't you go upstairs, love? I'll be back in a minute." Louis nods and Harry goes back down to the main entrance to let them in. 

He opens the heavy door and is greeted by the sight of Liam, Zayn and Niall.

"Hey, mate! We thought we'd come over to work on the new album. We have a few songs penned down already." Liam says brightly, waving a hand at him.

"Wanted you to look them over once," Zayn says nodding, much more calmly than his partner, holding a leash attached to Niall's collar. Niall is lingering behind them, lips stretched around a ball gag, cheeks flushed as he shifts from one foot to another.

"Yeah, come on in, although I must inform you, I-I just got back from the match meeting -"

Liam squeals excitedly before Harry has the chance to complete his sentence, "You brought back a Sub with you?!"

"Be quiet, please Liam. He's right upstairs!" Harry whispers harshly holding throwing his hands up in frustration, not wanting Louis to hear them talking about him.

"Tell us about him! Do we get to meet him?" he continues in a loud voice, completely ignoring Harry's request.

Harry sighs exasperatedly, ushering them inside and closing the door. 

"His name is Louis and he's a pastry chef. He's adorable," Harry gushes to his friends, cheeks heating up.

"Aw, look at our Harry, going all heart-eyes for his Sub," Zayn teases, pinching his cheek, as Harry pushes his hand off with a groan.

"What's up with Niall ?" Harry asks, diverting the subject.

"Oh, Niall here is being punished for showing up drunk last night," Liam says disapprovingly, taking out a remote from his pocket and pressing a button, causing the Sub to squirm and whine. 

"He has a remote-controlled vibrating plug up in him and is going to receive a spanking later," Zayn informs, pressing a kiss to Niall's cheek.

"I'll have to check with Louis first if he's comfortable watching Niall being punished," Harry says, patting Niall's head comfortingly.

"Yeah, that's fine, we'll wait right here," Zayn says, moving to sit on one of the sofas in the hall with Niall in tow.

"Don't be too loud and please don't do anything to embarrass me in front of him!" Harry mutters pleadingly before hurrying off towards the staircase.

Liam and Zayn chuckle at their friend, sitting on the sofa with Niall in between them.

Harry practically runs up the stairs to the first floor and sees Louis on his phone, leaning against a wall.

"Hey Louis, sorry to keep you waiting," Harry pants as Louis waves a hand in the air dismissively, pocketing his phone.

"So they're here, your friends ?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, I told them to wait downstairs. They've brought their Sub along who's being punished. Are you comfortable with that? He's not naked or anything but they might spank him later."

"Yeah, that's okay. I am comfortable with nudity as well," Louis nods at him. He was used to seeing naked Subs (and Doms sometimes) all the time in his cafe. 

"Okay good. Because a lot of the times, they punish him at the end of our recording session if he's in trouble. We come back down from the studio after a few hours, which is on the second floor, and they usually administer the final punishment here and then take him home for the aftercare." Harry explains.

"I'm comfortable with that," Louis says, nodding his head. He had seen Subs being punished publicly by their Doms in his cafe but being busy, he could never stay long enough to watch the whole thing, even as others in the cafe would gather around to watch. But now he's a little excited at the prospect of getting to watch a scene. The Doms at the cafe would always comfort and provide aftercare to their Subs when the punishment was over.

"Okay. I'll just show you the remaining rooms on this floor and then I'll take you downstairs to meet them," Harry informs him, guiding him to a locked black coloured wooden door. He unlocks it and pushes it open.

"So this is the playroom, where we'd carry out most of our scenes. It looks a bit empty now but I'll have it ready by the time you move in."  
The room is very spacious with only a fluffy bed with purple bedding in the centre. The tiles on the floor are black and the walls are painted in a pleasant light lavender colour. There are numerous empty glass cabinets mounted on the walls where the sex toys would be kept. A small portion of the wall is cushioned and lined with purple velvet and there are two chains hanging from the ceiling in front of it. There are two similar chains attached to the wall at the bottom. Louis drags his hand over the velvet, feeling the soft material.

"I look forward to chaining you to this wall and teasing you endlessly, not letting you come until you're absolutely desperate, writhing in pleasure," Harry whispers huskily in his ear, pressing his chest to his back, trailing wet kisses along the shell of his ear as his hands come up to rest on his hips. Louis shivers in response and Harry abruptly steps away, smirking at him when he pouts at the loss of contact.

"Soon, little one," Harry reassures placing a quick peck on his cheek.

"When do you actually want to begin with all this though ?" Louis asks, hands gesturing to the playroom.

"Well, I don't want to rush into it yet. I want us both to be completely comfortable with each other before indulging in any kind of sexual activity. What do you say?" 

"Yeah, I agree with you. I don't feel uncomfortable with you or anything, in fact, I feel completely safe around you, Harry," Louis says as he comes closer to hug his Dom, wrapping his hands around his waist tightly, "- but I still want to go slow. Makes it more special." he finishes, deeply inhaling Harry's comforting scent.

"We'll go slow," Harry agrees, smiling into Louis' hair and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

They stay like that for a long moment, enjoying the warm embrace before Louis steps back with a sigh and says, "I think we should head down now. It's not polite to keep them waiting for so long." 

"Yeah, you're right," Harry agrees reluctantly. "I'll show you my room and your bedroom later," Harry says, taking Louis' hand to lead him out of the room and down the stairs.

* * * * *

Louis walks into the hall alongside Harry and sees two Doms on the sofa, both of whom have tattoos on their arms and a Sub with blonde hair between them. 

The Doms are both quiet good-looking. The one holding the Sub's leash has a slightly darker complexion, jet black hair pushed back with one lone strand falling into his eye and pretty golden eyes. The other Dom is more muscular, has short brown hair and kind brown eyes. He also has some kind of small remote in his hand. Their Sub, Niall, Louis assumes, has a gag in his mouth and is squirming in his seat every now and then.

"Hi Louis! I'm Liam," the muscular Dom smiles at him and gets up to shake hands with him.

"Hello, Sir. I'm Louis," Louis smiles back at him and shakes his hand.

"I'm Zayn," the other Dom says, getting up to do the same and Louis greets him as well.

"This is Niall, our Sub. He's being punished right now but we'll take out the gag now," Zayn says as he removes his gag and offers him a tissue to wipe the saliva drooling from his mouth. Liam offers him a bottle of water and rubs his back soothingly as Niall takes a few sips.

"Hey, Louis! It's nice to finally have a Sub friend around here," Niall says, smiling brightly at Louis.

"Hi Niall. It's nice to meet you," Louis says, immediately taking a liking to Niall's upbeat personality. Louis was worried that Niall would be in a bad mood as he was being punished and it'd be awkward to meet someone new while being punished, but Louis is glad that he was proven wrong in this case. 

"Niall is a final year college student, studying fashion design and obviously, not many college students can afford to live in this neighbourhood," Harry explains as Niall nods with a pout.

"It's just rich old widowed ladies and some grumpy old businessmen in this neighbourhood," Niall grumbles with a scowl causing Louis and Harry to laugh.

"Don't be rude, Niall!" Zayn exclaims even as both the Doms chuckle.

"I think we should head upstairs to the studio so these two can get to know each other better," Harry suggests and the two Doms nod, each pressing a kiss to Niall's forehead and telling him to behave.

"Martha will bring lunch for you two soon and we'll come downstairs in an hour, okay ?" Harry asks as Louis nods in response. Harry kisses Louis' cheek once before accompanying Zayn and Liam to the staircase.

"So what does it feel like to be newly matched, Louis ?" Niall asks as they both sit down on the sofa.

"It feels good, to be honest. I was a little apprehensive of the whole thing in the beginning but I'm starting to like it now, yeah," Louis nods, smiling to himself as he traces his fingers over his lace collar.

"Aw, Harry was right! You truly are adorable!" Niall exclaims as Louis blushes the compliment. "So Harry said you're a pastry chef? Does that mean you make pastries every day?" Niall continues excitedly, blue eyes shining.

"Y-yeah, I make cakes, pastries, tiramisu, dacquoise, macaroons-" Louis starts listing off, watching in amusement as Niall's eyes get bigger in excitement, "In fact, I made a couple of strawberry cakes just this morning," Louis says, taking out his phone to show the picture he had taken of the cake.

"Oh my god, Louis, that looks amazing! I want it!" Niall demands.

Louis giggles, putting his phone back in his pocket. "I'll bring you some. Better yet, you can come to my cafe! I'll serve you fresh cakes, for free," Louis says, bracing himself for another one of Niall's over-dramatic responses.

"Oh my god, free cake?!" Niall shrieks. "No mortal has the power to say no to free cake!" he announces. "Wait, did you say 'your cafe' ?" he says, brows furrowing in confusion.

"Um yeah, it's my cafe," Louis says in a meek voice, shrugging his shoulders and wrapping his arms around himself. He loves his cafe but tends to worry about how people would perceive him if he were to reveal that he owned the cafe. Would they think of him as being less of a Submissive because he held a position of power? 

"OH MY GOD, Louis!" Niall screeches in his loudest voice yet. "Why didn't you say that before! Now you're like, uber-cool! You're a little Sub businessman!" Niall exclaims with pride.

"T-thank you Niall," Louis squirms uncomfortably at the compliment, "but really- my parents helped me a lot and all the people working for me at the cafe, they also-"

"Yeah, but you're still the owner of the cafe, Louis! You built it, and as a Sub that can be really hard to do so, you definitely deserve all the credit. I can't wait to visit it, now," Niall says in his softest voice and moves closer to engulf Louis in a gentle hug.

"O-oh! Thank you," Louis says again, a little taken aback by the sudden change in Niall's demeanour. He returns the hug and closes his eyes in content. He decides at that moment that he will be there for him at all costs in the future.

"What are you boys up to?" Martha questions in a fond voice, startling Louis and Niall out of their little moment.

"Oh hey there, Martha! Louis and I were just bonding over the mind-blowing concept of 'free cake'!" Niall tells Martha, pulling back from the hug as she gives them a suspicious look but chuckles nonetheless.

"All right, how about you continue doing that at the dining table? Your Doms have given me strict instructions about feeding you boys, so c'mon now loves, over to the dining table!" she says and walks back into the kitchen, not waiting for their response.

"We're coming, thank you, Martha," Louis says anyway, standing up and offering a hand to Niall.

They sit next to each other as Martha and a few other maids place the dishes one-by-one on the table.

"All right, dig in boys! I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Martha says and disappears into the kitchen.

"So Niall, you're in college, right?" Louis asks before taking a bite of his chicken salad, wanting to know more about him.

"Yeah, I've always been interested in knowing more about different types of fabrics and regional styles so I chose to study fashion design. I wanted to get matched early so I applied while still in college and was matched with Liam and Zayn last year," Niall responds after swallowing.

"That's so cool - being a fashion designer, I mean," Louis clarifies, looking over at Niall with a smile.

"Thank you, but so is being matched with two Doms!" Niall responds, waggling his eyebrows at him.

"I'm sure it is!" Louis laughs, shaking his head.

"It really is, you get double the love, double the hugs and kisses, double the gifts and presents but also double the punishment, like right now," Niall says with a pout.

"Oh, what're you being punished for?" Louis asks, suddenly remembering that he's being punished.

"Well, you know how these college parties are, right? So my Doms let me go on one condition - that I shouldn't drink anything there, but I couldn't help it! I came back to the house drunk and yeah, here we are. Liam has put a vibrating plug in me and has the remote with him and they're going to spank me when they come back down," Niall says casually as he finishes the last bits of his chicken salad. 

Louis feels his cheeks heat up. He has never seen a public spanking before and he's definitely intrigued, even though it'll only be in front of two other people. Humiliation is one of his kinks and if Niall is okay with being spanked and punished in front of them, then it's probably one of his kinks too.

They both finish their lunch and stand up to wash their hands. They walk back together to sit in the hall again, chatting idly and spot the Doms already sitting on the sofa. 

"Had your lunch, boys?" Liam asks sweetly, standing up to hug Niall.

"Yes, Sir," Louis and Niall both respond in unison and grin back at each other.

"Looks like you two have bonded well," Harry says, patting the space next to him for Louis to sit.

"Yeah, Niall and I will become best friends in no time, I think," Louis responds cheerily, coming to sit next to Harry, cuddling up close to him with a sigh. 

"You know what's going to happen now, right? If you're not comfortable at any point during this then you can tell me and we'll leave the room right away, okay?" Harry whispers to Louis in a gentle but firm tone. 

"Yes, Sir. I am green now," Louis answers, as Harry wraps his arm around his waist.

Zayn and Liam move around the space, pushing the table in front of the sofa to the side and placing another sofa across from the first one. Zayn brings a white sheet and places it on the floor and places another one over the second sofa.

"All right Niall, what's your colour?" Liam asks in a gentle tone.

"Green, Sir," Niall answers.


	7. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall gets punished for drinking.

"Niall, you know why you're being punished, right ?" Zayn asks, cupping his cheek.

"I had alcoholic drinks at the party and was irresponsible, Sir," Niall mumbles, eyes downcast, hands clasped behind his back.

"You disobeyed our specific order and put yourself in harm's way by drinking unsupervised," Liam says, arms crossed over his chest, eyes blazing with anger as Niall shrinks under the scrutiny of his Doms.

Louis watches in fascination as the two men snap into their Dominant roles. 

"You'll be receiving 10 spanks - a few with a paddle and a few with a cane. Then you will be locked in a cock-cage for 4 days. Do you think that's a fair punishment ?" Zayn asks with a hard gaze as he slowly circles the Sub once, coming to a stop in front of him to gently cradle his face in his palm.

"Yes, Sir," Niall whispers, eyes glazed as he leans into Zayn's hand caressing his cheek.

"I want you to turn around and strip from the waist down. Zayn is going to sit on the sofa there and you will stand facing him and bend down at the hips with your face in his lap. That way Louis and Harry, sitting across from us, can watch you being punished," Liam explains, moving aside to let them assume the position.

Liam grabs their briefcase and places it on the table to open it. Louis had learnt about this in Sub training. All Doms are required to carry a briefcase of sorts whenever they went out with their Sub. The briefcase would contain all the implements a Dom could need to punish their Sub if the need arose. 

Liam picks up the paddle and the cane from the briefcase before walking over to them.

Louis squirms in Harry's arms and watches in anticipation as Zayn sits on the sofa, leaning back casually, parting his thighs and beckoning Niall over.  
Niall walks over timidly to stand in front of Zayn, back facing Louis. He hears the popping of a button as Niall pushes his trousers and boxers down, stepping out of them and handing them to Zayn.

"Good boy," Liam praises and pushes a button on the remote in his hand. 

"Oh god," Niall moans as the vibrating plug in him starts again, his hand automatically drifting back to his hole in an attempt to push the plug inside harder to reach his prostate. 

"No touching, Niall. Bend at your hips with your head in Zayn's lap," Liam orders in an authoritative tone and Niall complies with a whimper, bending and laying his head sideways on the Dom's thigh. He spreads his legs to maintain balance, ass high in the air, the pink base of the plug on display.

Liam moves to kneel behind Niall and cups the Sub's balls, squeezing a little as he squirms and lets out a moan. Zayn strokes Niall's hair as Liam moves his hand to play with the Sub's smaller cock, all the while Niall pushes his ass out, trying to hold in any moans of pleasure by biting his lips. 

Liam stands up after a few minutes and switches off the toy, removing it from his hole slowly and handing it to Zayn who wraps it in a tissue paper.

Liam grabs wooden paddle in his right hand and asks again, "Colour ?"

"Green, Sir," Niall responds, breathing heavily as his eyes close in anticipation of the paddle.

"Count," Zayn commands simply, still stroking the Sub's hair and flushed face.

Louis holds his breath as he watches Liam draw the paddle back and land it on Niall's ass with force. The Sub's body jerks forward as he pants while saying, "One."

He slaps the paddle against his left cheek next as Niall pants out, "Two."

The Dom quickly exchanges the paddle for the cane and lands it on his reddening ass three times without a pause, the sound making Louis flinch.

Harry senses his discomfort and turns Louis' face gently towards him and speaks in a voice barely above a whisper, "Lou, are you feeling okay ?"

Louis' eyes meet his and he nods. "Just worried about Niall," he replies in a whisper, eyes drifting back to the scene as Liam takes the paddle again and slaps it with less force this time, twice on his left cheek, twice on the right and the last one right in the middle in rapid succession as Niall finishes counting to ten in a quavering voice. 

"Do you want to leave and talk about it ?" Harry whispers back worriedly.

"No, Sir," Louis shakes his head and squeezes Harry's hand, indicating that he's fine.

Zayn immediately pulls Niall up from the humiliating position and brings his teary face to his chest as Niall babbles out, "I-I'm sorry S-Sirs, s-sorry." 

The Dom gently shushes him, brushing his sweaty hair away from his forehead and says in a gentle voice, "Apology accepted. You did so good, love. Such a good Sub."

Zayn coaxes him into a standing position and continues raining down kisses on his face and whispering praises as Niall sniffles and leans heavily against the Dom's body. 

Liam quickly rubs some soothing cream on his fire red ass and locks the Sub's cock in a metal cock-cage. He pulls up his boxers and trousers as Niall does little to help, only barely lifting his legs when told to. 

As Liam stands, Niall pulls away from Zayn and turns towards him to throw himself in his muscular arms, mumbling apologies in his chest. 

"It's all forgiven now, darling. You took the punishment so well. What's your colour, love ?" Liam speaks in a gentle tone, wrapping his arms around the Sub's waist while continuously pressing kisses to his forehead.

"G-green," Niall responds sleepily, comforted by the warmth and safety of his Dom's arms.

Liam's eyes soften and he lifts him up bridal style, cradling the tired Sub to his chest. He nods once in Harry and Louis' direction, "It was nice meeting you, Louis. We'll see you guys soon."

Zayn quickly removes the sheets from the floor and the sofa, grabs the plug, paddle and cane and places them in their briefcase. He glances in Louis' direction once to say goodbye with a gentle smile before leaving with the suitcase. Liam follows him, Niall already asleep in his arms.

"Louis, you can talk to me now. What are you feeling ?" Harry asks immediately, turning his body towards him, giving him his full attention.

"I'm feeling fine. I was just worried about Niall - it looked and sounded very painful," Louis says, fingers idly playing with the crystal of his collar.

Harry furrows his eyebrows and takes a moment before replying, "Okay. Liam and Zayn are very good Doms, I can assure you. They've been with Niall for a year now and know his limits well. This was in fact a very mild punishment compared to the ones they usually administer for all the mischief Niall gets into. I know they would never cross his limits or cause him harm in any way. Is this the first time you've seen a punishment scene, love?"

"I mean- I've seen them in passing, never really stayed to watch the whole thing," Louis answers, shrugging his shoulders. He continues, "But I can tell that they are good Doms and they provided aftercare after the punishment ended, so I'm sure they take good care of Niall. It's just that in the beginning it felt a bit intense but I'm okay," Louis finished, giving him a small smile.

"He usually falls asleep after a punishment like this one so they continue with the aftercare in their own house and make sure he's okay," Harry reassures.

"That's adorable ! I loved talking to Niall earlier today. Also I'm fine with watching punishment scenes, so you don't have to worry, Harry," Louis says, leaning up to kiss his cheek, causing Harry to blush.

"Okay, love. What do you want to do next ?" Harry asks, eyes fixed on Louis' collar as his long fingers come up to play with his hair.

"Can you show me the rest of the rooms now ?" Louis asks, taking a deep breath before standing up from the sofa.

"Of course," Harry agrees, getting up as Louis offers him his hand.

* * * * *

They walk up the spiral stairs to a room on the first floor that is supposed to be Louis' bedroom. Harry unlocks the wooden Gothic style door and pushes it open to reveal a huge room with a single window. Louis walks inside after Harry, admiring the charcoal grey coloured walls. The colour palette of the room is monochrome with varying shades of black and white. The cosy king-sized bed placed in the centre has white bedding with fluffy black pillows. There are a few creeper house plants placed on the window sill that bring the space together. There is a fireplace in one corner of the room and a beautiful brass and crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There are a few black coloured wooden closets as well.

"So I had this room re-designed a little, to give it a more modern look. But if you don't like the dark walls, I can have them re-painted to any colour that you-"

"Harry, I love the dark walls ! In fact, black is my favourite colour so I absolutely love this room," Louis gushes, giggling happily as he glances around to take everything in. 

"I'm glad you like it," Harry heaves a sigh of relief, bringing their joined hands up to place a kiss on the back of Louis' hand. "You are, obviously welcome in my bedroom anytime. But in case you need your own space," Harry drifts off, gesturing to Louis' bedroom.

Louis leans into Harry's side and gazes up into eyes, "Thank you, Harry." He walks towards the window and pushes away the black curtains and is met with the sight of the garden illuminated by the antique lamp posts in the dark. "I didn't realise it had gotten so dark ! I think I'd like to go back home now and feed my cat," Louis says, gazing outside the window.

"Honestly, I'm a little reluctant to let you go as you're my Sub but now I have to drive you home because you have a cat to feed," Harry replies jokingly.

They head downstairs and out of the mansion while chatting idly. Harry opens the passenger door and helps Louis get in before getting into the driver's seat.

"I know I agreed to stay with you for 2 days a week, so is it okay if we start that from tomorrow?" Louis asks shyly, picking a stray thread on his jeans.

"Of course, love. I'd love it if you moved in with me, even if it's for two days in a week," Harry says, smiling radiantly at him, dimples out. 

"Okay. Also I want to take you out for dinner tomorrow, Harry," Louis reminds him as the Dom starts the car and drives out of the property.

"Thank you, Louis. I'd love to go out with you for dinner. Then after dinner, I'll be able to take you back to my place so that makes it even more special," Harry responds, unable to stop smiling in his Sub's presence.

"Turn on the radio and set it to the genre you like, Lou," Harry tells him, curious about the Sub's taste in music.

Louis nods and fiddles with it until he comes across a station playing slow jazz music.

"Oh ! Jazz ?" Harry asks, eyebrows raised in surprise, eyes never drifting away from the road.

Louis lifts his shoulder in a half shrug and replies, "Yeah, I think it's very tranquil and soothing. Helps me relax."

Harry's face scrunches up in a fond smile as he catches Louis in his peripheral vision gently bobbing his head to the music with a small smile on his face, eyes closed. 

Harry follows the address that Louis had given him and they drive along in peaceful silence with serene jazz music in the background. A cool breeze blows inside the car through the open window on Harry's side, causing a faint scent of lemongrass to travel in Louis' direction.

Harry eventually stops outside Louis' quaint house, lit up by the dim yellow streetlights in the dark. 

Louis looks outside the window and takes out his phone to look at the time. His eyes widen as he gasps, "It's almost eight ! UV must be worried about me."

Harry chuckles fondly, "Well then, please convey my apologies to her about having kept you at my place for so long."

Louis giggles and turns to face the Dom while playing with his collar, "I had fun spending time with you and your friends today. Thank you for um, everything and, well- um I don't know how to say this, but I-I feel very lucky to have been matched with you, Sir," he finishes, looking up through his eyelashes.

"Oh Lou, you don't have to thank me. I feel honoured to be your Dom and I can't wait to spend more time with you, getting to know more about you," Harry replies in a soft voice, gazing at the Sub in adoration.

Louis leans over the console to plant a kiss on Harry's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Harry," he whispers in the Dom's ear and pulls back, watching fondly as Harry's face reddens. He unfastens his seat belt and hops out of the car.

He looks back once and waves at Harry before walking up to his door. 

Once inside the warmth of his house, he hears Harry's car driving off. He takes off his shoes and falls heavily on the couch. 

"Ultraviolet !" he calls out, waiting for her to jump out at him at any moment like an assassin. 

As predicted, she jumps out of nowhere onto his chest with force and meows nonstop, rubbing her furry face against his.

"Oh UV, I missed you too ! C'mon, I'll give you a snack." He lifts her into his arms and carries her to the kitchen as she starts playing with the shining crystal of his collar.

"Oh yeah, that shiny thing has caught your eye, huh ? I got matched today to the sweetest Dom, Harry, and he gifted it to me !" he tells her in a joyful voice and places her on the kitchen floor.

He pours her food into the empty bowl and pets her a little she munches. Feeling the day's activities drain him, he trudges back to his bedroom to undress. He puts on a long sleep shirt that reaches mid-thigh and a pair of soft red panties. He fixes himself a quick dinner of chicken fried rice and goes back to his bedroom after finishing it.

Ultraviolet is already lounging next to his pillow, tediously grooming herself. He jumps into his bed with a content sigh and pulls the covers over himself after switching off the lights.

Just as he's about to fall asleep, his phone pings. He unlocks it in the dark with squinting eyes and sees Harry's message. 

_"Hey Lou, text me the address of your workplace, please. Sleep well, my love x"_

Louis quickly texts him the address and promptly falls asleep, dreaming about Victorian mansions and lemongrass tea.


	8. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. My professors have started giving us online assignments this week with extremely short deadlines. Anyway, here's the new chapter !

Louis wakes up the next morning at his usual time, feeling oddly excited as he is suddenly reminded of the weight of the collar around his neck. He lets out a squeal of excitement into the dense black fur of his cat, still fast asleep next to him.

UV startles awake and shoots him an irritated look. The warm white rays of the early morning sun filter through the fluttering blue curtains of his bedroom and fall on her jet black fur, making it glisten. 

"I'm sorry UV, but look at the morning sun shining through the window ! It's such a beautiful day today and I can't believe I'm a matched Sub !" he squeals again, jumping out of the bed to stand in front of the mirror. He examines the collar with his fingers, feeling the intricate lace pattern. "I forgot to take it off last night but it looks fine, thankfully."

Ultraviolet stares at him for a moment with her striking green eyes, silently judging, before deciding that it's too early for all the noise and jumps off the bed, sprinting out of his bedroom.

Louis takes off his sleep shirt and looks at himself in the mirror, hands trailing over the smooth, shaven skin of his thighs. He turns around to admire his ass in the mirror, partially covered by the red panties. He giggles as he imagines himself teasing Harry by only wearing lace panties underneath an oversized hoodie at his house. 

"I wonder when Harry would want to begin stretching me," he says to himself as he takes off his panties and grabs a towel from the closet.

He had heard from his other male Sub friends who had been matched that their Doms had started with the stretching from the second day. Louis had never fingered himself and from what he had heard, he was eager to experience the stretch himself. He decides that he would bring up the topic himself as Harry would probably want to wait a little longer.

He wraps the towel around himself and walks into the bathroom for a quick shower. He walks out fifteen minutes later and stands in front of the closet to pick out his outfit for the day.

"These will do - " he says, putting on a pair of beige lace panties, comfortable black leggings, a black flowy tank top and a dusty pink oversized hoodie. He checks himself in front of the mirror once, fixing his fringe and adjusting his collar so that the bluish-green crystal rests exactly in the centre.

He walks into the kitchen to pour food and water in the cat bowls. UV seems to run out of nowhere to the bowl at the sound.

Louis checks his phone for the first time since the morning and sees a message from Harry.  
_"Good Morning, love. Remember to pack a bag of your essentials for tonight x"_

He walks back to his bedroom and pulls out his usual black backpack and places a couple of sleep shorts and shirts, and a pair of panties.

"Ultraviolet, we're going to Harry's place tonight !" he informs her as she laps up the water, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Aren't you excited ? He's very sweet, you're going to love-" he stops mid sentence as if he is suddenly reminded of something and quickly grabs his phone, typing out a message-  
_"Morning, Harry. I'm bringing my cat too, I hope that's not a problem ?"_

"I'm hoping he - or anyone else working in that giant house of his doesn't have a cat allergy or something," he says with a sigh as he bends down to pick her up in his arms. She purrs loudly as he places a kiss on her head and cuddles her close.

"You're the most essential thing, UV, how could I forget ?! I'm not going to leave you behind, love, don't worry," he coos.  
He places her down after a long cuddle session and packs a bag of cat food as well.

His phone pings and he rushes to it, unlocking it with swift fingers. There's another message from Harry-  
_"No, of course not. I'd love to meet your cat x"_

It pings again.

 _"Also, I expect you to adhere to the rules, starting today. I'm assuming you're having a healthy and filling breakfast right now ? Send me a picture of what you're eating, please. I hope you're not skipping breakfast as it is the most important meal of the day x_ "

Louis groans as he reads the message and makes a dash for the kitchen. He quickly cracks two eggs into a heating pan and seasons them with salt, pepper and some chilli flakes. When they're done, he places them on a plate neatly and goes to the fridge to grab a banana, some strawberries and yogurt to make a smoothie. He pours it into a glass, placing it next to the plate of sunny-side up eggs. He grabs two pieces of multigrain toast as well and lays the eggs over each piece.

"Finally, all done. Harry sure is strict about the first rule," he mutters to himself as he clicks a picture of the arrangement before sending it to him.

He finishes his breakfast and sends a picture of the emptied utensils as well.

Harry responds with a simple - _"Good boy x"_ which makes Louis warm and tingly all over.

He kisses UV before stepping out of the house with his backpack.

* * * * *

Once in the cafe, he starts the jazz music, puts on his apron and begins roasting the coffee beans. 

Perrie walks in the cafe a moment later and lets out a squeal as she approaches him with rapid steps - "You've got a collar on !"

Louis laughs, bashful. "It's all thanks to you, really. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have gone at all !"

"Aw, I'm so happy for you, Louis," she says, giving him a tight hug.

"So tell me, who's this Dom that has changed your opinion so drastically about the prospect being matched ?" she asks, stepping away to put on her apron. She starts preparing the batter for the day's batch of cakes.

"Well, his name is Harry and he's a really nice Dom," Louis says, a light blush blooming on his cheeks as he mixes ingredients for the strawberry-flavoured frosting for the cakes. 

"Harry and Louis," Perrie hums, "has a nice ring to it ! I love your collar, by the way, the crystal is such a pretty colour," she says, gazing at his collar in admiration.

"Thank you, Perrie. We bought it after Match meeting," he says, smiling at the memory.

"Was that the only thing you bought ?" she teases, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

"Oh stop it, you. He didn't have any toys, so of course we had to buy some," he says, rolling his eyes. He has been secretly wondering if Harry has arranged all that they bought in the playroom yet. 

"It's going to be very exciting these initial few months as you start exploring kinks together."

Louis huffs out a laugh. "Yeah, to be honest, I am looking forward to that. He texted me in fact, this morning about following the rules and I'm moving in with him tonight." he says, sighing dreamily.

"That's amazing, Lou. Is he very strict about the rules?" Perrie asks as she places multiple cake trays filled with the batter in the oven.

"Well, he can be strict, I think. I haven't gotten into any trouble yet, thankfully." he says with a huff, setting the pink strawberry frosting aside. He grabs a tray of diced pineapples and begins preparing pineapple flavoured frosting. 

"The first punishment that my Dom gave me was being gagged in public for a few hours but it wasn't too bad. And I definitely deserved it for being disrespectful," she recalls with a frown.

"It's not really the punishments that I dread," he shrugs, before continuing in a hushed voice, "I just- I've never really had anything go up there, y'know what I mean ? Not even my own fingers !" 

"Oh Lou, everyone has a little bit of anxiety the first time around. The best thing you can do is talk it out with your Dom. I'm sure it will allay your fears," Perrie suggests in a gentle tone.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

They continue working in silence, the bell at the entrance chiming occasionally as the ambrosial scent of baked cakes and roasted coffee beans fills the air.

* * * * *

The clock reads 1:00 PM and Louis feels a little tired after twirling around ovens and dishing out beverages and cake slices. The batch of cakes that they prepared early in the morning is now gone. The inflow of customers slows down around this time so he is working on applying the yellow coloured frosting on his last pineapple cake before lunch time.

"Louis !" Perrie calls out from the counter. "A Dom is here asking for you."

This was nothing new for Louis. He was often called upon by many unmatched Doms, mainly to compliment his cakes but more often than not, they would try to flirt with him which was unwelcome. He has always hated this part of his job, but he always tries to keep it cordial, lest the Doms get violent.

"Which pompous dick is it this time?" he asks in a loud voice, adjusting his apron as Perrie snorts, approaching him.

"I haven't seen him here before. But he's wearing a hipster hat and a black suit with a blue bandana around his neck," she says, removing her apron and heading into the leisure room for the lunch break.

"Yeah, sounds like a pompous dick, alright," Louis scoffs, delicately holding a piping bag in his hands, as he meticulously decorates the cake with buttercream frosting.

"Am I the 'pompous dick'?" a monotonous voice asks.

Louis jumps a mile in the air, gripping the piping bag tightly, causing some of the cream to squirt out unattractively onto the cake. He looks up from the cake, slack-jawed and turns to find Harry standing a couple of feet away from him. He is wearing a black fedora and an all-black suit. The top few buttons of his shirt are left undone, revealing a cross necklace hanging low on his chest. His hair is not tied up this time. Louis notices that it is quite wavy and reaches his shoulders and there is a _tiny_ white kitten sitting on his shoulder, batting away at a lone stray curl with her small paws. 

"Harr- Sir !" Louis squeaks, eyes wide in surprise as he carefully places the piping bag away from the cake. "I didn't mean it, I swear -" Louis begins, then sighs, glancing forlornly back and forth between the spoiled cake and Harry. 

Harry gently lifts the kitten from his shoulder and untangles his curl from the kitten's sharp claws then places her down onto the carpeted floor, watching fondly as she scurries off to a scratch post. He then walks hurriedly towards Louis, wearing an amused smile and engulfs him in a tight hug, burying his nose the crook of his neck.

"You smell like... freshly baked cakes," he purrs in his neck, his hands rubbing over Louis' back in a soothing manner.

Louis relaxes in his Dom's hold, taking in the fact that he really is here at his cafe. Harry gently sways them from side to side for a few moments before releasing his hold.

Harry looks at the cake and takes a deep breath. "So, who do I have to talk to around here to get a piece of this delicious looking cake ?" he asks, glancing at Louis with a beaming smile, a hand still resting on his waist.

"Um, yes, I can get you some but I wasn't referring to you, Sir, I promise-"

Harry shakes his head. "I know, love. I'm not accusing you of anything," Harry says in a gentle tone, pulling him in a quick side-hug to place a kiss on his hair. 

"Now, about this cake- in fact I should be the one apologising. I'm sorry I made you mess up this cake. But to compensate, I would like to take this entire cake home with me. I have a massive sweet tooth and I'm sure Niall and his Doms would appreciate it as well," Harry suggests.

"Are you sure ? I can bring a much nicer-"

"This will do for now, love. I'm sure it tastes just as delicious as the others."

Louis nods tightly, still surprised at Harry's unexpected visit. He moves around the space, grabbing a delivery box to pack the cake as Harry leans against a wall, watching him with arms crossed over his chest. 

"So um, what brings you here ? Not that you're not welcome here or anything, because you are, obviously. It's just a little unexpected, I suppose," Louis rambles. 

"I brought you your lunch, of course," Harry says, amused. "Do you not remember giving me the address to your work place last night ?"

"Oh, right. It must've slipped my mind," Louis shrugs, handing the delivery bag containing the pineapple cake to Harry.

"I love pineapples. I'm sure it'll taste amazing. Thank you, love," Harry says as he takes the bag, booping Louis' nose and watching fondly as he giggles. "I love your cafe, by the way. Such a cute place, suits you very well. I would love to try everything on the menu." he compliments.

"T-thanks, Sir," Louis stutters.

Harry hands him a lunchbox that he had placed on the counter upon entering the work space. "You look so cute in your little pastry chef's apron," Harry coos.

Louis blushes, taking the lunchbox gratefully. "Thank you for the lunch, Sir," he says shyly, clutching it to his chest.

Harry smiles at him before asking, "So where do you usually spend your break, Louis ?"

"In a separate room at the back of the cafe. The other employees have a common leisure room for lunch and short breaks." Louis answers, grabbing the Dom's hand to lead him to his room.

"Oh good, we'll be alone," Harry says, sighing in content.

They walk into a small room that has a small window and a black wooden desk with a rotating black desk chair. There is a small black couch placed in front of the desk and a pink bean bag next to the desk chair. The walls are painted in a pleasant light blue colour and there is a thorny succulent bearing pink flowers placed on the window sill. There are a few papers arranged neatly on the table.

"I come here to sort out the cafe expenses and such, and to have lunch," Louis says, placing his lunch on the desk and sitting down on the chair. 

Harry nods and locks the door behind them. He walks around the room, taking everything in, before going to the window to carefully pet the succulent.

"Are you not going to eat, Harry ?" Louis asks, eyeing him as he opens his lunchbox, eager to eat.

"I've already eaten," Harry informs him and comes to plop down heavily on the pink bean bag, next to Louis' chair.

"This is amazing, Sir. Thank you so much for cooking for me," Louis says, as he swallows the creamy chicken and mushroom pasta with a satisfied hum.

"Of course, Louis. I'll be here everyday, at the same time with your lunch," Harry states solemnly. Louis simply nods in response as he continues shoving the pasta into his mouth hungrily, not sparing him a glance.

Harry watches him, endeared, as Louis finishes the lunch in minutes, wiping it clean. "Loved it. Thank you. I feel like I could fall asleep right this moment. I wish I could take a nap right now." Louis groans, throwing his head back. 

Harry chuckles, shaking his head fondly. He stands up from the bean bag and grabs Louis' hand to lead him to the couch. Harry lies down first and pulls Louis down gently to lie over him. Louis relaxes instantly, as the Dom's hands come to rub over his back. Louis sighs as he closes his eyes and buries his face in Harry's neck.

"But tell me one thing Louis, is there a 'pompous dick' around here that causes any trouble ?" Harry asks seriously, eyebrows raised.

"Um, not particularly, no," Louis mumbles, hiding his face deeper.

"Louis, tell me the truth, please," Harry says in a firm tone as his fingers drift up to run through Louis' hair gently.

"I mean- some of the Doms can be rude, but it's n-nothing I can't handle," Louis slurs, half-asleep already as his eyes droop heavily.

Harry takes a sharp inhale at that, holding Louis tighter and doesn't speak any further, letting Louis rest.

* * * * *

Louis wakes up 20 minutes later, stirring a little as his eyes blink blearily a few times. He realises that Harry is awake, phone in one hand and the other hand resting on his lower back. 

"Had a good nap, love?" he asks, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Louis hums contently, an easy smile on his face as he slides back to sit up on Harry's hips. 

"So um- I wanted to talk to you about something-" Louis begins, eyes looking away.

"Go ahead, Louis," Harry says as his hands come to rest on his thighs.

"Um, so my other Sub friends had told me about their Doms starting the , umm- stretching process, so to say, fairly early after being matched. So I was wondering, when um, you would want to start that ?" Louis finishes, fingers twirling the drawstrings of his hoodie. 

"Oh," Harry says, a little surprised. "It's up to you really, Louis. We can start it whenever you want. Whenever you feel comfortable enough," Harry says, hands coming up to grasp both of Louis' in his own.

"Um, well I would like to start it, its just that I- I've never really touched myself, um- _there_ ," Louis says, cheeks flushing.

"You've never fingered yourself ?" Harry clarifies.

"No," Louis whispers, looking down.

"That's okay, love. Nothing to be this embarrassed about," Harry soothes gently, sitting up against arm of the couch. "Are you sure you want to start with the stretching process?"

"Yes, I want to," Louis says, nodding, eyes meeting Harry's.

"Okay. I want you to do something tonight before we begin though," he says, rubbing the back of Louis' hand with his thumb.

"What ?" Louis asks eagerly.

"I want you to touch yourself tonight. Touch your body, everywhere. Begin slowly. Really acquaint yourself with every part. And then slowly start stretching yourself with just one finger first. I would say don't go farther than two fingers for now. Try to come untouched with just your fingers."

Louis squirms slightly, biting his lips as his face flushes. "O-okay."

"Then you'll know what feels good and what causes discomfort. When I start with the stretching, it'll be easier for us to communicate because you can tell me what gives you pleasure," Harry explains, smiling fondly at Louis' shyness.

"I will, um, do t-that," Louis stutters, nodding, suddenly feeling hot in his hoodie. "Then what?" 

"Then we can begin with the stretching from tomorrow morning. Were you taught about that in Sub training?" Harry asks, eye brows furrowing.

"Yes. They told us about um- enemas, and we actually received one too, to familiarise ourselves with it," Louis recalls.

"Right, you will receive an enema every morning at my house. Then for the stretching, I'll start with the smallest plug and you'll be required to wear that for a day before moving up a size. I'll keep checking the progress to make sure that you aren't being stretched too fast. How does that sound to you?" 

"Um, to be honest, I'm looking forward to it. After hearing so much about it from my Sub friends, I can't wait to experience the same," Louis admits, shyly.

"That's great, love. I want it to be pleasurable for you," Harry says, kissing his cheek.

Louis smiles and removes himself from Harry's hold. "I should get back to work, now. Break's over," he says, glancing at the clock that reads 2:00 PM. 

Harry nods, standing up after him. 

"Thank you for the lunch, Sir. You coming here made my break infinitely better," Louis says, standing up on his tip-toes to kiss Harry on his cheek. "I'm taking you out tonight, don't forget. Although you'll have to drive us there," he says sheepishly, playing with the bandana around his neck.

"Of course. I'll be right on time, love," Harry says, pulling him in a hug. He lets him go after a while and grabs the empty lunchbox from the desk. "I'll leave now. Wouldn't want to take up anymore of your precious time." 

Louis smiles as Harry grabs his hand, leading him out of the room and into the main area of the cafe.

"I'll see you tonight, Louis," he says, placing one last kiss on his forehead before leaving.

"Bye, Sir," Louis says, biting his lip to suppress his smile as he waves a hand at Harry who waves back from the door with a broad smile before walking out. 

He puts his apron back on and gets to work, thoughts of a certain dinner date occupying his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up- I'm unable to keep up with the different usernames I use on social media sites, so I have decided to change my name here from LarryOk_54 to ShroomsUnderwater.  
> Hope that doesn't cause any confusion for anyone reading !


	9. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter.

Louis is currently standing in front of his closet, trying to put together an outfit for the dinner date.  
He had closed the cafe at 8:30 PM and had arrived home fifteen minutes ago.

He puts on panties, black dress pants with suspenders, a white dress shirt with sleeves rolled up and a black bow tie to complete the look. He spends a few extra minutes working on his hair, making sure the fringe falls just right.  
He has already made bookings for the two of them at a fancy Japanese restaurant which is close to Harry's house.

Just as he's leaving the bedroom with his backpack, he hears the doorbell ring.

He spots UV lounging on her bed, green eyes narrowed and ears perking up at the sound of the doorbell.  
"It's just my Dom, UV ! C'mon darling, we have to leave. You're going to love him, I promise," he says to her as she meows in protest at being lifted up from her bed.

He carries her in his arms and walks to the front door and opens it, revealing Harry. He is wearing a pink suit and Louis notices that his hair is much more wavy than it had been in the afternoon.  
"Louis, you look so cute in suspenders !" Harry gushes, dimples appearing as he beams at Louis, looking him up and down.

Louis blushes. "Thank you, Harry. You look good too. Pink suits you qui-,"

_Meow_

"Oh, of course ! I'm sorry, where are my manners," Harry mutters under his breath, shaking his head. "And who might this pretty lady be?" Harry asks with a serious face, bending down slightly, hands folded behind his back and turning his attention completely to UV who is eyeing him suspiciously.

Louis giggles, petting her on the head softly. "This is my baby, Ultraviolet,"  
"UV, this is Harry," he tells her, slowing walking closer to introduce her to Harry.

UV sniffs him curiously at first and then goes easily from Louis' arms to Harry's. Harry instantly starts baby-talking to her and Louis can't suppress the fond smile on his face.

"Oh thank heavens, she likes you !" Louis declares, sighing dramatically. "She usually doesn't warm up to strangers."

"Really ?! Thank you for accepting me, Ultraviolet. Your approval means a lot to me," Harry tells her in a hushed voice while scratching under her chin which causes her to close her eyes and purr loudly.

"Oh, she loves that. You're in her good books already, don't worry," Louis laughs as he locks his front door.

"C'mon, let's go," Harry says with a pleased smile, grabbing Louis' hand as they walk to his car parked in front of the house.

Harry hands UV back to Louis and opens the passenger door for him. He quickly walks to the driver's side and climbs inside, starting the car.

"So we're going to my house first to drop off your bag and UV and then we're heading to the restaurant ?" Harry asks, driving away from Louis' house.

"Yes, Sir," Louis says, situating UV on his lap comfortably.

Harry nods and Louis spends the rest of the drive telling him about UV's personality quirks.  
They drop UV off at Harry's house and Harry asks Martha to feed her.

"So...um, I ordered a few things for your cat, just some toys and a small bed. So that she likes the house too," Harry admits sheepishly as they drive to the restaurant.

"Oh Harry, that's so sweet of you ! Thank you. You didn't have to do that," Louis says, placing a hand on Harry's thigh.

"I just want you and your cat to be happy here, because- well, I'm hoping you'd want to move in with me permanently sometime in the future," Harry says earnestly, biting his lip, anxious of his response.

There is a extended pause as Louis lifts his hand away from Harry's thigh and fiddles with his collar.

"Umm," Louis stammers, trying not to ruin the mood. "R-right, but I can't tell you when that'll be. I don't know that myself. But I really appreciate you doing all this for us. I'm sure I'm going to love it there," Louis finishes as Harry takes a deep breath and simply nods in response, resting his hand on Louis' thigh.

They reach the Japanese restaurant that Louis chose in a few minutes and walk inside, hand in hand.  
Louis tells the receptionist his name and she nods and smiles politely and leads them inside to a private booth located at the back of the restaurant.The atmosphere is very calm inside with few people talking in low voices. 

They sit next to each other in their private booth and order from the menu placed on the table. Harry immediately pulls Louis closer to him, burying his nose in his hair and inhaling deeply. 

"Mmm... you still smell like strawberries and coffee. I love it," Harry mumbles in his hair, closing his eyes.

Louis giggles and gently pushes him away. "How was the pineapple cake ? Did you share it with Niall and his Doms ?"

"It was delicious, love. I did give some to Niall and his Doms, and they loved it too. Niall will probably be paying you a visit sometime soon for more," Harry says, chuckling.

Their food arrives, steam wafting from the bowls of udon noodles.

"I don't mind. He is welcome anytime," Louis says, smiling. "Zayn and Liam are your band mates, right ? How long have you been friends for ?" Louis passes Harry's food to him and bites into a steamed dumpling.

"Yeah, I've known them for a long time. They are very good people, and great artists. Amazing Doms too. We have a very strong bond. Before any of us got matched, we had actually talked about engaging in scenes together along with our would-be Subs," Harry explains as he starts eating.

"What does that mean ? Sharing Subs ?" Louis asks, bewildered.

Harry shakes his head, "No, no. We would talk about how intimate it would be to take part in scenes together. Like yesterday when we were a part of Niall's punishment. But we talked about that before you or Niall came into our lives."

"I guess, in the future, I would be open to something like that. Us doing a scene and having them watch," Louis says, shrugging his shoulders as he slurps up his noodles.

"None of us are comfortable with sharing our Subs so it's not going to go any further than just watching," Harry explains.

Louis nods in understanding. "Once I get to know Liam and Zayn better, we can try something. I don't want to share my Dom either."

"Do you tend to get jealous easily ?" Harry asks, eyebrows raised.

"I suppose I do get jealous. I don't like the idea of another Sub getting too close to you, to be honest," Louis says, frowning.

"Aw Lou, you look like an angry kitten right now. So cute !" Harry coos, squeezing him closer as Louis snorts in response. "But you don't have to worry about other Subs, trust me. I was talking to Zayn and Liam about introducing you and Niall as our Subs in an interview. Would you be up for that ?"

"A televised interview ?"

"Yeah. But it doesn't have to be right now. We'll do it whenever you want. We wanted to do it together so that's why Zayn and Liam haven't introduced Niall to the media yet. Now that I have you though, we can do it," Harry says, eyes brightening as he gives him a lopsided grin.

"Okay. May be in a few months. Feels a little daunting, to be honest," Louis says, biting his lip.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Lou. We can just do a simple social media announcement, like post of picture of us together on Instagram or something," Harry suggests, taking a sip of his water.

"Yeah, I'll think about it," Louis nods before taking a deep breath to speak again. "Listen Harry, about what I was saying in the car earlier- " Louis stops as the waiter comes to take away their empty bowls and dishes.

The waiter leaves and comes back with their bill. Louis pays for it before turning back to face Harry, "I think we should talk about this outside, Harry." Louis feels Harry studying him discreetly for a few seconds.

"All right, then," Harry says, standing up and extending his hand toward Louis. He holds his hand tightly as they both leave the restaurant and continue walking aimlessly along the footpath in the cold night.The sky is dark and only a few stars can be seen shining in the night sky. The air is cold and the calming sound of rustling leaves can be heard. 

Louis nervously rubs his hands together before taking a deep breath to speak again. "So umm, about the living arrangements- I am not opposed to moving in with you, Harry. But I am afraid of losing my independence." 

"Losing your independence ? Louis, you're not going to lose your independence," Harry says, eyebrows furrowing, confusion visible on his face.

Louis shakes his head, looking agitated. "No, I don't think you understand. I don't want to be completely dependent on you. Like how you came in today and made lunch for me- " Louis stops, wrapping his arms around himself. "I mean, it was lovely, don't get me wrong. But it also scared me. I am scared of getting used to all the nice things you'll start to do for me as my Dom. Scared of getting used to being dependent on you."

"But I don't think that's a bad thing, Lou. It's good to have someone that you can depend on but depending on someone completely is also unhealthy in any kind of relationship," Harry says as they continue walking slowly on the footpath lit up by dim yellow streetlights.

"Okay, but if something wrong were to happen between us, you'd kick me out and I'd be homeless. I'm just being practical, Harry," Louis tries to explain, eyebrows furrowed.

"I'd never do that !" Harry says, exasperated. "You don't have to worry about that. You'll always have a place to call home, Louis."

"But people change, relationships change a-and - shit, talking about feelings is hard and I hate it," Louis grumbles, walking away to lean heavily against the wall of a building.

Harry faces him and lets out a chuckle. "It is hard but I'm happy that you are opening up to me about your insecurities."  
His forehead creases and he looks deep in thought. "But am your Dom and it is my responsibility to care for you. People change but that's the case with everything else in life too and that's not necessarily a bad thing. That's a risk you have to take if you want to experience something potentially life changing. If you want to explore the possibility of a romantic relationship with someone, you have to be vulnerable." Harry pauses and looks down to fiddle with the ring on his index finger. "You have to come to terms with the fact that this may not last forever and that this does not guarantee life long happiness contrary to what Disney movies would want you to believe."

"That's a little depressing," Louis says with a wistful smile.

"Honestly, I don't think it is. That's just how life is. Nothing lasts forever - including relationships. Sometimes people stay together, sometimes they don't," he says shrugging. "But if there was technology that could predict the longevity of my relationship with a person, I would still choose to go through a relationship that was only going to last for a month. And I wouldn't call that relationship a 'failure'."

Louis raises his eyebrows in surprise. "You wouldn't ? Why not though ? I would probably skip the bullshit and jump straight to the relationship that lasted the longest."

"I wouldn't. Because - well, this is probably going to sound very corny," Harry says, shaking his head as his cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"No, that's okay, Harry. I like hearing your thoughts," Louis says, grabbing Harry's hand.

"Well, I wouldn't call a short relationship a failure because in the end, we would both walk away learning that much more about ourselves, really. We would have pleasant memories of shared moments and regardless of how short the relationship was, I wouldn't call that a failure. So I think that's why, I would choose to go through it knowing it wasn't going to last anyway."

Louis starts playing idly with the ring on Harry's finger, "Hmm, that's an interesting perspective. It would be tough going through the heart break though. Especially if it was your first real relationship," Louis says.

"Yeah, but heartbreak is something that you'll have to face in life. Not necessarily a romantic heartbreak but if you lost a job, a pet, a family member, anything really, that was of value to you. I think a heartbreak is worth all the special moments you shared with that person."

Louis lets out a deep sigh, letting go of Harry's hand to cross his arms across his chest. "Yeah, not sure if I totally agree with you on that last part. It kind of scares me. That kind of heartbreak. I've seen people absolutely devastated after a breakup. But I suppose that's the risk you have to take if you want to experience the good parts of being in a committed relationship."

Harry nods. "I can't promise that it's going to be all smooth sailing. But I promise to always be honest with you, about everything. I think if we learn to effectively communicate our feelings to each other then that's half the job done."

"I'd say we're off to a good start then," Louis says unable to bite back a smile.

"A-are you saying you're in ? Because it's not possible to only have the good parts of a relationship. We'll most definitely have disagreements and arguments in the future and- "

"I'm in. For the long haul," Louis says nodding and feeling a little breathless.

"Yeah ?" Harry asks with a grin as he moves closer to Louis, hands coming to rest on his hips.

Louis simply nods in response and wraps his arms around Harry's shoulders to pull him down to place a gentle peck on his plush lips.

"I'll take all the disagreements and arguments if I get to experience this," Louis whispers and kisses him deeper, closing his eyes, hands tangling in his curls. Harry hums into the kiss, tightening his hold on Louis's hips.

Harry pulls back after a moment, placing a kiss on Louis's forehead. "I think we should head home now, darling. It's getting cold."

Louis whines and pulls him back stubbornly for another kiss. Harry laughs into the kiss, "T-that's- that's enough for today, I think."

Louis leans his head against the wall, grinning smugly at Harry's flustered face. "Why ? Is there going to be a limit to the number of kisses I'm allowed, Sir ?"

"N-not really, no. Actually- come to think of it, I can make a rule about that. That'd be exciting, don't you thi-"

"Shut up and kiss me," Louis interrupts before capturing Harry's lips in a heated kiss. Harry lifts him up, pressing himself closer to his body, placing both hands under his thighs. When they're both out of breath, Harry starts placing close mouthed kisses all over his face causing Louis to break out into a giggle. 

"All right, now stop it and put me down," Louis says with a pout.

Harry shakes his head with an amused smile on his face and lets out a loud sigh. "So demanding."

He steps away from the wall and starts walking towards his car still supporting Louis in his arms. He gently places him down and helps him get in the passenger seat, going so far as to buckle his seat belt. Louis huffs and rolls his eyes, "I am perfectly capable of doing it, Harry !"

Harry shushes him and places a kiss on his nose as Louis continues grumbling under his breath.

They drive back to Harry's house and Louis briefly dozes off during the ride back home. Upon arrival, Harry wakes him up gently and they walk into the house. 

Louis spots Ultraviolet sleeping peacefully with her paws in the air on a giant, plush, violet coloured bed that is placed near the fireplace. 

"Aw, look at her sleeping ! I am kind of envious. Thank you, Sir, for getting a violet coloured bed for my cat, Ultraviolet," Louis says with an amused smile, eyes meeting Harry's.

Harry nods shyly, looking down at the floor. 

"You're going to walk me to me room or what ?" Louis asks teasingly.

Harry snorts. "Brat," he mutters under his breath in adoration, grabbing Louis' hand to lead him up the stairs to his bedroom. He unlocks the door and Louis walks inside, spotting his backpack placed on the bed.

"My bedroom is down the hallway so if you need anything, don't hesitate to knock," Harry tells him seriously.

"Yes, Sir," Louis says, facing him and leaning against the doorway. "Any other instructions you got for me ?" he asks with a smirk.

Harry huffs out a laugh in response. "You know exactly what those instructions are." 

"Oh, okay then. See you tomorrow," he says, wearing a mischievous smile on his face as he prepares to turn around and slam the door in Harry's face. But Harry manages to quickly grab Louis' wrist and pull him into his chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly. 

"Thank you for the dinner tonight, love. It was lovely. And I can't tell you how happy I am to have you here in my house," he murmurs softly, placing a kiss on the crown of his head.

Louis smiles warmly and places a quick peck on his lips. "I like being here. Close to you."

They stand there for a moment, hugging each other tightly before Louis steps away. "Goodnight, Sir."

"Goodnight, Louis. Have fun. I'd like to hear about it in the morning," Harry says with a glint in his eyes.

Louis blushes lightly and tries to push him out of the doorway. "Go away !"

"Okay, okay !" Harry says, laughing and turning around to walk to his bedroom. 

Louis giggles and slams his door shut, taking a deep breath and studying the room. "And so it begins," he says to himself as he walks into the room and jumps on the soft bed with a content sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My college announced our online exam schedule so the next update will most likely be in June. See you all after exams ! Thank you for reading <3


	10. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smexy times :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how's everyone doing ?! Hopefully, people still want to read this lol. Sorry for the late update. Just been busy with the last semester of college. Anyway, here is a chapter with some light smut and fluff to compensate !

Louis takes a deep breath and shimmies out of his dress pants, and panties while laying flat on the bed. He tales off his shirt and leans up to open the drawer next to his bed and spots a brand new tube of lube.

"Convenient," he mutters to himself and giggles as he squirts some of it onto his index finger, falling back on the bed. 

He takes a deep breath and spreads his legs, bending his knees and planting his feet on the bed. He gingerly brings his hand down and rubs two fingers over his entrance. He closes his eyes and pictures Harry sitting in between his spread legs, lemongrass filling his senses, gently caressing his inner thighs. He finally pushes his index finger inside slowly while biting his lip at the mild discomfort. He continues to slowly pump his finger in-and-out as he brings his free hand to rub over his hardening nipples. He imagines Harry's lips all over his body as he fingers himself and that is enough to get him painfully hard. He tugs himself a few times but remembers Harry's instructions and groans, letting his hand fall away from his hard cock. 

"Oh my god," Louis gasps as his finger rubs against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. He quickly adds another finger and closes his eyes as he continues to rub against the spot incessantly. He imagines Harry murmuring praises in his ear and his breathing quickens as he lets out a cry before releasing onto his stomach. He pants heavily as he removes his fingers and laughs a little when he looks down onto his cum-stained stomach. 

He quickly cleans himself with a wet washcloth from the bathroom and puts his panties back on before crawling under the cool sheets on his bed, exhausted.

"Can't wait to do this tomorrow with Harry," Louis whispers into the room and falls into a peaceful slumber with a blissful smile on his face.

* * * * *

Louis hears distant knocking in his sleep and groans, burying his face deeper into the pillow.

"Lou, time to wake up, love."

Louis opens his eyes and abruptly sits up in the bed, suddenly remembering that he is in Harry's house. Images of what he did last night on this very bed flood his mind and his cheeks heat up.

"Louissss, I made you breakfast !" Harry's gentle voice breaks him out of his reverie.

"Uh, y-yes, I'm awake, Harry," he rushes out as he quickly untangles himself from the sheets and grabs a dressing gown to put on before unlocking the door. He runs to the mirror to check himself in front of the mirror once, and groans when he sees a trail of drool on his left cheek and messy bed hair but then Harry knocks again. He takes a deep breath and decides to face Harry anyway.

When he unlocks the door, he is met with the sight of a radiant Harry smiling brightly at him, curls bouncy and soft from a recent shower. He is wearing sweatpants and a loose white t-shirt and smells so strongly of lemongrass that Louis can't help but take a subtle deep inhale.

"Well, don't you look utterly adorable in the morning !" Harry exclaims, smiling fondly at Louis.

Louis blushes but tries to feign indifference by scoffing at Harry's compliment, "Yeah, sure."

"No, really !" Harry insists with an offended look on his face. "You look so adorably grumpy and um, prickly- like a tiny hedgehog, that I want to squish you."

"Wha- prickly ? What even ?" Louis giggles, amused and shakes his head fondly at Harry. He walks forward and hugs him, burying his face in his chest as Harry tightly wraps his arms around his waist.

"Yeah, I think it's the hair," Harry mutters in his hair, patting his head lovingly. "Are you hungry, love ? We can have breakfast first or if you still want to start with the- um, w-we can do that first. However you want it," Harry stutters, pulling back, cheeks rosy.

Louis grins at his Dom's reaction and says, "I want to start now. We can have breakfast later."

"Are you sure, Louis ?" Harry asks, gazing into his eyes and cupping his face with both hands.

"Yes, Harry, I'm sure. In fact, I'd like to do the second step of the matching ceremony today," Louis says coyly, looking up at Harry with a small smile.

"The second step, i-inspection ?" Harry asks, eyes wide.

"Yes, Sir," Louis nods, biting his lip unconsciously.

"But I don't need to. I think it's a little archaic, Lou," Harry says, shaking his head.

"I agree but it doesn't have to mean that in our context. I want us to do that step because I think it's kinda hot," Louis says, feeling his face heat up at the thought alone. 

Harry takes a deep breath and nods jerkily. "Okay, what do you have in mind ?"

"Well, I will wear something that I like and you can um, inspect me, so to say," Louis finishes with a mischievous grin.

"I'd love that," Harry says, pleasantly surprised at Louis' sudden boldness. "Do you want to do it in your room ?"

"Yes," Louis says and grabs Harry's hand to pull him inside his bedroom and shuts the door, even though they are the only ones in the house. "You wait here. I'll just freshen up a little and change," Louis tells Harry as he grabs a dusty pink hoodie from his bag and goes into the attached bathroom.

He quickly brushes his teeth and washes his face. He takes off the dressing gown and pulls the on the hoodie and adjusts the panties that he has on already. He checks himself out in the mirror, the hoodie reaching mid-thigh level and adjusts his pretty black lace collar.   
He tries to tame his hair a little but gives up and takes a deep breath before opening the bathroom door and walking into the bedroom. 

Harry's eyes snap up to him as soon as he steps out of the bathroom. Louis sees that he is sitting on the small sofa that has a wooden table in front of it. 

"Oh Lou, you're killing me," Harry says under his breath as he watches Louis, jaw practically hanging open. Louis hears him and it gives him a sudden confidence boost. He saunters towards Harry and stands in front of him, popping his hip. He slowly kneels in between the spread legs of his Dom and rests his head on his thigh, slowly blinking up at him through his lashes. 

"You're so beautiful, Louis," Harry says reverently as his thumb gently caresses his cheek bone. Louis smiles up at him, eyes crinkling and nuzzles his head against Harry's thigh.

"What do you want me to do, Sir ?" Louis asks, tilting his head and blinking up at him with a mischievous grin.

Harry snaps into his Dominant role and draws his hand back. "Stand in front me and turn around."

Harry's sudden change in tone sends chills down his spine and he quickly stands up and turns around, feeling a tingle of excitement run down his spine.

"Are you wearing something underneath ?" Harry asks in low voice.

"I am, Sir," Louis says, biting his lip.

"Can you lift up your hoodie for me, love ?"

Louis feels a strange warmth blooming in his chest as he realizes that Harry is still being careful with him and not giving out cold orders like a typical Dom would.

Instead of answering, Louis decides to follow his Dom's request and slowly lifts his hoodie up to his waist. He smiles discreetly when he hears Harry take a sharp breath. He is after all wearing his favorite beige lace panties that leave little to the imagination.

"So gorgeous," Harry whispers. "How do feel about taking off your hoodie entirely, Lou ?"

"I don't mind," Louis answers and takes it off, his back still facing Harry.

"Love the color of your skin, love the shape of your body," Harry murmurs, eyes trailing over his narrow waist and full hips. 

Louis blushes at the compliment, looking down at his feet.

"You can turn around, love."

Louis turns around, aware of the fact that his cock is barely covered by the lace.

Harry stands and brings his hand up, as if asking for permission to touch. Louis gives him a shy smile and nods.

Harry lightly trails his fingertips over Louis' collarbones. "Love how delicate they are," he says and bends down to leave a trail of kisses along both of his collarbones.

"This tattoo on your chest," Harry gently runs his fingertips over the letters. "Your waist, belly, hips," he says as his hands move from his waist to gently squeeze his hips. He kneels down places kisses on the small chub below his belly button that had always made him feel insecure.

"You are so gorgeous, Louis, it's unreal." Harry stands up and grabs his neck and pulls him into a deep, passionate kiss. Louis moans as their tongues meet and rests his hands on Harry's chest, tightly gripping the fabric of his shirt. The thought that Harry is fully dressed while he is only in a pair of panties makes him feel incredibly submissive.   
Harry trails his hands down his back and places them over his ass. Louis moans and starts to unconsciously grind his hard cock against Harry as he nips at his bottom lip. 

Harry pulls back to catch his breath and rests his forehead against his. "Are you okay with this, love ? You know you can ask me to stop anytime if it gets too much for you," Harry says, pulling back to look at him.

"Yes, Harry. I want to do this," Louis says, a little smile tugging at his lips.

"Okay, good," Harry says, squeezing the Sub's hips. He pulls him into his chest, engulfing him a hug. "I would've stopped the inspection at this point if we were back in the Match building." 

"Yeah ? What do you think you would've said ?" Louis asks, resting his head against Harry's chest.

"I would've been too dumb founded to say anything," Harry chuckles. "I was already completely taken by you when you started speaking. Such a fierce and independent Sub. I still can't believe you accepted me as your Dom," Harry says with a blush on his cheeks.

Louis giggles, leaning up to place a sweet peck on Harry's lips. "To be honest, I was having a pretty shit day and wasn't going to show up to the Match meeting at all. A friend who works in the cafe convinced me to go and now we're here."

"Now we're here," Harry smiles, kissing his forehead. 

"So, um...the enema?" Louis asks, looking away with pink cheeks.

"Yes. I'll direct you to the room and either you can do it yourself or I can help. Whatever you're comfortable with," Harry says, holding his hand.

"You."

Harry chuckles and nods, leading him to the enema room. Louis sees that it is located next to their still locked playroom on the same floor. The enema room is small and has an examination bed in the middle and a few enema bags hanging on a metallic stand. There's a door that leads to the toilet stall.

"Louis, you know the positions, right ? I want you to choose one that you're comfortable with," Harry says gesturing to the table.

Louis feels his skin prickling in excitement at the thought of being naked in front of Harry for the first time. "I'd like to lie on my stomach."

Harry nods, giving him a gentle smile. "Remember to use your colors, Louis."

"Yes, sir." Louis gets on the bed and lies on his stomach, awaiting Harry's next order.

"I'm going to remove your panties now. Is that okay ?" Harry asks, lightly running his fingers along the curve of Louis' back.

"Yeah," Louis gulps as he feels Harry's hands hooking into the elastic band and slowly pulling the panties down his legs. He blushes and pulls his right leg up to his chest, getting in position for the enema.

"So perfect, Lou," Harry says, eyes trailing over his exposed body. "I'm going to use some lube now, okay ?"

"Yes, Sir," Louis says, biting his lip in anticipation. He blushes profusely as he feels Harry's hands spreading his cheeks, exposing his hole. He squirms as Harry continues holding him open, openly admiring.

"Did you finger yourself like I told you to ?" Harry asks in a low voice.

"Yeah, I did, sir. I came untouched too," Louis says, trying to bite back a smile when he hears Harry groan.

He hears Harry pop open a bottle and gasps when he feels a cold, lubed finger circling his rim a couple of times.

"You'll feel the nozzle now, Louis," Harry says and Louis nods. He feels a thin metal nozzle pushing inside and soon warm water starts flowing. He had done this once in his Sub classes before but doing it with his Dom is an entirely different experience. He can feel his hard cock leaking beneath his belly. All this making out with Harry and now being completely naked and submissive in his presence has turned him on. He tries to subtly grind his cock against the bed.

"Louis, what're you doing ?" Harry asks in a sharp tone, pulling his cock and balls behind. "Oh, would you look at that. You're hard," he remarks, squeezing Louis's cock, making him moan.   
"What're you thinking about, Louis ? Tell me," he orders in a gruff voice.

"This. Being um, s-submissive and naked. For you," Louis says, hiding his burning face in the pillow.

"Yeah ? But you were about to break a rule now," Harry says, cupping his balls.

"I-, sorry, Sir. Couldn't help myself," Louis says, face contorting in pain when the bag empties itself.

"It's okay, love," Harry soothes as he gently removes the nozzle and helps Louis get down. He directs him to the door and Louis hurries to it.

He emerges a few minutes later and looks around the enema room.

"Where's Harry ?" he whispers to himself. He spots a black towel neatly folded on the bed so he wraps it around his waist and leaves the room, looking for Harry.

The door to the playroom is ajar and Louis hesitates a little before walking inside.  
He spots Harry sitting on a sofa placed in one corner of the room. He walks inside further and sees a wooden table placed in front of it.

"Harry ?" Louis calls out softly, feeling self conscious about his naked state.

"Lou. Come here," Harry says, eyes drifting up to meet his.

Louis goes and stands in front of Harry and sees a few toys placed next to him on the sofa.

"So, um- are you sure you want to start with this?" Harry asks, gesturing vaguely to the anal plugs placed on the sofa with a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Yes, I want to. I-um, want to try coming untouched again, like last night," Louis says with a coy smile.

"Oh yeah ? How do you feel about showing me what you did last night ?" Harry says, smiling mischievously.

Louis laughs. "Such a pervert."

Harry grabs his wrist at that and pulls him down, face inches away from the Dom. "Gonna be mean to your Dom on the first day? Do you want to be punished?" Harry asks in a low voice before gently nipping at his jawline. 

Louis eagerly climbs into Harry's lap, wrapping his arms behind his neck. "You are though." 

"Well, I have the most beautiful boy sitting in my lap, naked. So," Harry says with a grin.

"You're so cheesy! Stop it," Louis whines, hiding his burning face in Harry's face.

Harry chuckles, wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'm not being cheesy! It's the truth, love." 

Louis places a kiss on Harry's neck and pulls back, eyes falling on the anal plugs. "Are we going to use one of these now?"

"Yeah, I picked a few. These are the smallest ones so they shouldn't hurt. Which one do you want?" Harry asks, handing him three plugs. They are all small jeweled plugs of different colors- red, purple and blue. Louis chooses the purple one and hands it to Harry.

"So, I was thinking, you could get on all fours on this table for this. You'll have to wear it for the entire day and if you manage not to come during that period, I'll give you a reward at the end of the day. How does that sound ?" Harry asks.

"Yeah, please, I want that. But- what about this ?" Louis asks, gently grabbing Harry's hard length and pulling it out, making Harry flinch. He licks his lips as he marvels at the size. 

"No ! I mean-I can take care of that later," Harry says awkwardly, pushing Louis' hand away and tucking himself back in.

Louis' face falls. "Oh. Um, I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable ? Is it too soon for that ?" Louis asks, urgent, worried by Harry's reaction.

"Y-yeah, kind of, yes," Harry says, looking away from Louis.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Harry," Louis says, crestfallen. He places a kiss on the back of Harry's hand as an apology. He had been thinking too much about his own pleasure and it hadn't crossed his mind that Harry might not be as comfortable with him physically as he is with him.

"No, no, don't apologize. It's not your fault at all. I just- it just takes more time for me to be comfortable with a partner, physically," Harry says with a sigh, running his hand through his hair.

"Of course. That's perfectly fine ! I'm sorry. I was only thinking about myself," Louis says, hugging Harry tightly.

"I hope I didn't ruin the mood," Harry says with a huff.

"You didn't. I still want to do this and I'll follow your rules and be a good boy so I can get that reward later," Louis whispers against Harry's lips. Harry leans forward to kiss him but Louis moves back with a giggle and gets off his lap.

He hands Harry a tube of lube placed on the table and turns around, facing the table. He tries to seductively take off his towel and gets up on the table on all fours, arching his back. He turns his head around and sees Harry leaning forwards with hooded eyes.

"So pretty," Harry murmurs and in the next moment Louis feels his lubed finger rubbing circles over his rim. "Tell me if it gets too uncomfortable," Harry says before gently pushing his finger in, making Louis tense up.

"Relax, love. It'll get better in a minute," Harry says, stopping the motion of his finger and running his other hand down the back of the Sub's thigh.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay, keep going," Louis says.

Harry starts pumping his finger in and out and Louis soon relaxes into it. "Add another, Harry. I'm ready."

Harry nods and slowly pushes in two fingers at once, making Louis hiss at the stretch. He scissors his fingers a little and then rubs them over his prostate causing Louis to emit a loud moan.

"Ahh ahh, Harry," Louis moans as Harry applies constant pressure over his prostate. Harry grins and uses his other hand to grab the Sub's hard cock leaking precome.

"You're making a mess. Look at you," Harry grunts, rubbing his thumb over his cock head while continuing to finger his hole. 

Louis moans upon hearing Harry's words and writhes on the table with pleasure. "Please, can I come, Harry ?"

Harry abruptly withdraws his hands and sits back on the sofa, making Louis turn around questioningly. "W-what ? Why'd you stop ?"

Harry gives him bright grin. "You're not allowed to come, darling. Did you forget ?"

Louis rolls his eyes and gets back in position. "You can, um , put that in now," Louis says, burying his face in the crook of his elbow.

Harry smiles and slips a cock ring on Louis, making him gasp. "This is to stop you from coming." Next, he grabs the purple plug chosen by Louis and slowly pushes it in. It slips inside easily and Louis brings a hand back around to feel it.

"See how it feels when you walk," Harry says, wiping his hands and the table with a wet cloth. Louis gets down from the table and walks around a little, gasping every time the plug hits the right spot.

"Oh my god, Harry. I don't know how I'm gonna go about my day like this," Louis says, squeezing his cock to relieve some pressure.

Harry stands up and walks up to him, slapping his hand away. "Stop touching yourself. I think a cock-cage might be better for you."

"No, sorry! I'll behave, Sir," Louis says, plastering on a smile as leans up to peck his lips.

"You better, love," Harry says, kissing him back. "How long do have to work today, Lou ?"

"Well, it's the weekend so we open late but it depends on the customer inflow. I'll probably return by 8 PM."

"All right, go get dressed and and come down for breakfast. I'll drop you off to work after that," Harry says, lightly slapping his ass, making him squeak in surprise.

Louis covers his bum with both hands and runs away from Harry as the Dom tries to chase him to his bedroom, happy laughter filling the hallways.

* * * * *


	11. Tres Leches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't recommend reading this chapter if you're hungry.

Louis takes a deep breath as he walks in his cafe after being dropped off by Harry with a kiss and a hug. The weather outside is cloudy and chilly, heavy grey clouds threatening to burst open and pour down. He places his sweater paws in his hoodie pockets and walks up to the music system, starting the calming jazz tunes in the background. He pulls the hem of his black hoodie, which is two sizes too big for him, further down to hide his bulge that might be showing through his black leggings, thanks to the plug.

He feeds the hungry cats flitting in between his legs and goes about bringing in the fresh fruits and other raw materials ordered the previous day. The cheerful tinkle of the door alerts him to the arrival of Perrie.

"Lou-Lou! How are you this beautiful, cloudy morning? It's a sign of impending doom!" she says chirpily, fastening her apron. 

Louis giggles, feeling strangely content. "I'm doing good! Love the weather. Pretty excited about these fresh blueberries. I'm thinking of making a blueberry lemon cake today," Louis says excitedly as he washes them under the tap.

"Let's get cracking!" Perrie says as she enthusiastically cracks eggs in a large mixing bowl.

Five hours later, Louis has whipped up several cakes and pastries and there is a steady stream of customers incoming, as signaled by the frequent tinkle of the bell. 

Louis feels his phone vibrating in his pocket as he is taking out a fresh batch of rainbow macaroons from the oven. 

"Hey Perrie, I'm going to take a five-minute break," Louis informs her as she nods and waves him off. He places the hot macaroons on the counter to cool off and goes to his office in the back of the cafe. He pulls out his phone and sees a text from Harry. 

Harry- _"Playtime!"_  
Louis presses play on the video sent by Harry. He breaks into a fit of giggles as he watches Ultraviolet wildly chase around a red dot in the Dom's house.

His phone vibrates again as he receives another text from Harry- _"Grilled chicken and veggies for lunch? Or do you prefer something else?"_

Just as Louis is about to start typing out his response, he hears a commotion coming from the main area of the cafe. He promptly pockets his phone and hurries out of the office, Perrie's voice becoming clearer.

"I keep telling you but you don't seem to understand, Sir!" Perrie says in an irritated tone. 

Louis comes to stand next to her, suddenly feeling very small and insignificant when he is met with the piercing gazes of two towering Doms and one Domme. They are old with greying hair and dressed immaculately in pressed suits, exuding dominance. Louis notices that they all have a notepad each in their hands. He shoves his hands in his hoodie pockets in an attempt to put on an act of nonchalance.  
"Hello, is there a problem here?" Louis asks, giving them a polite smile, hyperaware of his speeding heartbeat and wavering voice. Louis always had difficulty when it came to confrontations, particularly with Doms. Now there are three of them, all looking down on him.

The Dom standing in the middle who has thick-rimmed glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose and an admirably regal white mustache gives him a disdainful look as he shakes his wooden cane impatiently. "We'd like to speak with the owner of this cafe," he says in a booming voice, making Louis shrink in his hoodie.

"That's me," Louis says with a nervous giggle, lifting his hand sheepishly.

"That's what I've been trying to tell them for the past ten minutes!" Perries says with an indignant huff.

The man pushes up his thick-rimmed glasses and gives him a quick once over, shaking his head. "Let me phrase this again for you, boy- we'd like to speak with the Dom who runs this place." The other Dom standing next to him nods. He is dressed similarly and has a long white beard. The elegantly dressed Domme curiously looks around the cafe, taking notes in her notepad with a fancy looking pen. 

Perrie audibly gasps in shock and Louis puts on an exaggerated smile on his face, trying his best to not appear offended. He clears his throat before speaking. "Sir, I am the owner of Whisking Around," he says, gesturing to the board hanging near the entrance door with a whisk and a pair of whiskers drawn on it. "We are a cat cafe. May I ask what's going on?"

"This cafe was voted by the community as one of the top three most popular cafes in this town. We are the judges for the annual competition - 'Best Cakes and Coffee' in this town. Now scurry off and get your Dom," the Dom says with a shooing motion of his hand.

Perrie scoffs next to him and Louis places a calming hand on her shoulder to prevent her from arguing. The Doms look at him expectantly and Louis feels the strong urge to look down in submission but he ignores it as best as he can. He takes a deep breath and fiddles with his black lace collar before speaking again. "My name is Louis, this is my sous chef, Perrie. I can assure you we are competent and good at what we do. We'll bring out our best cakes for you to judge, please take a seat," he finishes, mentally congratulating himself for not stumbling over his words despite being incredibly nervous.

The Dom with the mustache opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by the Domme. "Let's give the boy a chance, Mr. Rogers," she says in a gentle tone, giving Louis a kind smile. Her white hair is pulled back in a low bun with small wisps of curly hair framing her wrinkled but beautiful face. She has kind brown eyes and Louis instantly likes her more than the other two.

"Thank you, Miss," Louis says and gestures to an empty table near the window and the cat tree. Mr. Rogers sniffs airily but follows the others to the empty table.

Louis turns away from them and drags a fuming Perrie with him to the kitchen area. 

"I'm going to fucking poison the bastard! The nerve that some Doms have, I swear-" Perrie fumes as she angrily pulls her long hair in a high ponytail and starts preparing coffee for them. She quickly pours out three cups of hot latte and expertly draws cat latte art in each cup. One cup has an adorable sleeping cat, another has a happy cat face and the third one has a cat who appears to be letting out a fart. 

She points to it and says, "This one goes to the lovely Mr. Rogers," she says in a sing-song voice making Louis giggle.

"I know, Perrie, I know. There are three things I hate with a burning passion - animal abusers, fondant, and Doms like him. But on the bright side, we are in the top three most popular cafes list!" he says, unable to suppress the smile tugging on his lips. He takes a moment to enjoy the smooth jazz music playing in the background and gazes at all the cakes that he has prepared since the morning and allows himself to feel a little pride in the meticulous work involved. He had always steered away from these competitions as more often than not, they were rigged and dominated by Doms. The winners each year had been lazy Doms who had merely inherited the cafe business from their fathers.

He is suddenly engulfed in a warm hug by Perrie. "I'm so proud of you, Lou. You've worked so hard and finally, these stuck-up Doms are noticing." Louis nods and smiles, returning the hug. "Thank you, Perrie. You've been an amazing friend and chef through it all. Let's get cracking!" Louis says, giggling when Perrie pulls back and pinches his cheeks.

"Yes! These beautiful cakes will knock their sodden socks off!" Perrie says excitedly as she bustles about, pulling out two of their best-selling cakes and placing them on the counter.

Louis chuckles, feeling determined for once in midst of the chaos. He carefully grabs the tray with the lavender blueberry lemon cake and the rainbow macaroons, placing them on the counter. He chooses the mini raspberry cheesecakes with homemade jam and places three of them on the counter as well. He decides on including his specialty - cat face cookies in different colors and flavors. He snaps a quick picture of the cat cookies that he had spent hours on; painstakingly drawing eyes, a nose, and whiskers on each one. He opens his chat with Harry and realizes that he had left him on read.

Harry- _"???"_

The Dom had sent another message fifteen minutes later.

Harry- _"Is everything okay? I'm assuming you're busy. I'm bringing grilled chicken and veggies."_

Louis sighs, feeling guilty about forgetting to reply to his sweet Dom. He starts typing out a message and hits send.

Louis- _"I'm sorry, sir. Something happened. Grilled chicken and veggies sound amazing. Thank you."_

Louis pockets his phone and walks to the table occupied by the judges. The Domme smiles at him as he approaches them but the other two Doms try their hardest to ignore his presence altogether.

He loudly clears his throat to get their attention before speaking. "So these are three of our best-selling cakes," he says, gesturing to the three colorful cakes placed on the table- "a lavender-colored three-tier blueberry lemon cake with blueberries arranged on top, a two-tier black forest cake with a chocolate ganache drip and fresh cherries piled on top and a simple tres leches cake topped with strawberries." 

He points to the best-looking one, the blueberry cake first.  
"This one is a three-tier lavender blueberry lemon cake. I used mascarpone buttercream and purple food coloring to achieve the lavender ombre effect. The flavor is blueberry with a hint of lemon. I hope you like it," Louis says and begins cutting the cake, placing a sizable slice with a blueberry on each of their plates.  
He gestures for them to try and stands back with his hands clasped behind his back.

The Dom with the mustache, Mr. Rogers, looks at it critically, turning his plate this way and that. "Hmm, the color gradient is quite nice on the eyes. Let's see about the taste." He pushes his glasses up his nose before taking a bite with his spoon. He hums as he chews and looks around the cafe. He takes another bite, scrunches up his eyebrows, and makes the same noise again, making Louis roll his eyes. 

The Domme finishes hers in minutes and speaks up. "This was delicious, Louis. Just the right amount of sweetness of the blueberries and sourness of the lemons. The cake is very soft, airy, and moist. Delicious," she says with a bright smile before jotting something down in her notepad.

"Thank you, Miss," Louis says, feeling his cheeks heat up.

"I'd have to agree with Miss Bennet," Mr. Rogers says a little reluctantly as he finishes eating. 

The third Dom who had been silent until now nods with a serious expression as he finishes chewing. "This tastes quite good. The buttercream is smooth and light and the color looks lovely."

Louis looks up at him and notices that he is wearing a bright yellow colored bow tie and a navy blue suit. His long white beard reaches up to the middle of his neck which makes him look wiser than he probably is. 

"Thank you, Sirs," Louis says and bows his head.

He points to the black forest cake next and serves them a slice each. "This is a two-tier black forest cake made with whipped cream frosting and a tiny bit of Kirsche so it's still child-friendly," he says with a giggle and stands back, awaiting their reactions.

They all tuck in eagerly and Louis overhears Perrie arguing in the distance. He turns around and sees her loudly talking to someone at the door, wildly gesturing with her hands.

"Excuse me for a second, I'll be right back. Please try the tres leches cake, the cat cookies, the mini raspberry cheesecakes, and the rainbow macaroons, " Louis says to the judges before turning around and rushing to the door. As he approaches Perrie, his heart starts beating faster when he recognizes Harry's voice and his typical slow drawl.

"....- please trust me, I'm his Dom," he hears him say as gently nudges Perrie to the side and peeks his head out. Harry is standing there with a single red rose in his hand and a small handbag which presumably contains the lunch he prepared for him. He is dressed in a flowery red suit and his curls look wild and flowy in the wind, reaching down to his shoulders.

"Harry!" Louis exclaims, feeling genuine happiness upon seeing his Dom. Harry visibly relaxes and gives him a big dimpled smile.

"Louis, is he your Dom?" Perrie asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! This is Harry," Louis says as he grabs his Dom's free hand and pulls him inside. "Were you arguing with him just now, Perrie?" Louis asks her, amused.

Perrie's face morphs into surprise, shock, and then horror as the realization sets in.

Harry chuckles. "It's not a problem! Please don't worry about it, Perrie."

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, Sir! Louis here never told me about his Dom, just showed up in a pretty collar one day. So it's your fault, Lou!" Perrie says, aggressively jabbing a finger at his chest.

"Ow, stop it!" Louis huffs out a laugh as he pushes her finger away. He starts playing with the rings on Harry's hand and looks up at him. "What were you guys arguing about anyway?"

"Perrie thought I was a judge for some cake competition? So she started swearing at me, telling me how I shouldn't be rude to Sub cafe owners. But I was trying to tell her that I was your Dom. I have absolutely zero knowledge about baking," Harry says with a pout. 

Louis gasps as he is suddenly reminded of the judges sitting near the window in the cafe. "Harry, I have to go right now. You can hang out in my office, okay?" he says hurriedly as he glances back at the three judges who are already tucking into his tres leches cake. Harry follows his gaze and spots the three judges critiquing the cakes.

Harry tightens his hold on Louis' hand to stop him from going back. "Actually Lou, I'd like to accompany you. If Perrie was so aggressive towards me because she mistook me for one of them, I have to know what's going on. If you don't mind, of course," he says seriously, green eyes big and worried.

Louis bites his lip and wordlessly shakes his head, eyes gazing down at his feet.

"I think you should let him accompany you, Lou. Those Doms are nasty," Perrie says with a frown as she pats his shoulder before heading back to the kitchen.

"Louis, please listen to me-" Harry starts, gently cupping his face.

"Harry," Louis shakes his head and takes a step back, making Harry's hand fall from his face. "I just - I don't need you to face my problems for me, I can do it."

Harry's expression falls and Louis takes a deep breath, feeling frustrated with himself and close to tears. "I- I'm sorry if that came out rude but-" 

"I am not facing your problems for you at all, Lou. You're doing it all by yourself. I just want to be able to stand by the sidelines and cheer you on. Support you. And there's nothing wrong with accepting a little help," Harry says gently, fighting the urge to pull his Sub in a hug and comfort him.

Louis tries to suppress his Sub instincts telling him to shut up and obey his Dom. He looks at their joined hands and marvels at the size difference. As he admires his Dom's large hand, he realizes that Harry must also be struggling with his Dom instincts telling him to protect his Sub. He lifts their joined hands and presses a kiss to Harry's hand. 

Louis glances back at the three judges and sees them finishing up the last pieces of the tres leches cake. He lets out a huff at that. "Looks like they finished the tres leches cake. Alright, Harry, you can come but please don't argue with them. I'll do all the talking, okay?" 

Harry's face lights up again and he kisses Louis on the forehead, making him feel secure and relaxed. "I promise, love. No talking," he says as he makes a motion of zipping his lips shut.

Louis rolls his eyes fondly and grabs the handbag in the Dom's hand. "Is this for me? And the rose?"

"Yes, this bag has your lunch in it and this rose is for you," the Dom says, blushing as he hands both items to Louis.

"Thank you, Sir," Louis says with a happy giggle and hands them to Perrie who takes the items carefully and walks away to place them in his office.

"Can we go face the three beasts now?" Harry says in a loud voice, a dimple appearing on his cheeks.

Louis groans and hides his face in his hands. "Harry, please!"

Harry chuckles and starts following Louis to the judges' table as the Sub periodically looks back and shoots him warning glares.

They approach their table and the three look up from their plates, eyes darting over to Harry.

Mr. Rogers adjusts his glasses on his nose as he regards Harry. "Ah, yes. You must be his Dom, I assume." He doesn't wait for Harry's response and looks at Louis, giving him a patronizing smile. "You finally went and brought him out. Only a Dom can run a place like this. But coming from another Dom, you must learn to control your Sub and keep him in his place."

Louis sighs tiredly, having every intention to politely tell them to leave when Harry wraps a hand around his waist, pulling him closer and speaks up instead.

"I am his Dom but I can assure you I have absolutely nothing to do with how this beautiful place is run. It's all Louis. Louis is a brilliant baker. I'm sure you know that by now, seeing that you've wiped off the cake that was here a few minutes ago. Was it a tri lichay, love?" Harry asks, turning to Louis who simply blushes and giggles behind his hand. Harry smiles and turns back to the Doms. "See? I can't even pronounce the damn thing correctly."

Miss Bennet has a fond smile on her face while Mr. Rogers appears conflicted. The third Dom with the hermit beard has a blank expression. Out of the corner of his eye, Louis notices a white kitten sneakily trotting towards their table. 

"And about me controlling him, that's not who I am as a Dom. I understand things were different in your time but I prefer treating my Sub and all Subs, for that matter, respectfully. As Louis' Dom, I expect you do to the same when interacting with him. To reiterate my point, I am not a baker nor do I know anything about coffees or how to run a cafe. I am a musician and my name is Harry. Louis is a talented baker and runs this cafe all by himself. I am extremely proud of my Sub and I'd like to make it abundantly clear that I won't stand any kind of disrespectful behavior towards him," Harry says and presses a kiss to Louis' burning cheek.

Louis feels warmth blooming in his chest at Harry's words when Miss Bennet clears her throat. "Harry dear, you are lovely Dom and I agree with everything you said. Forgive me, Louis, if I came across as disrespectful," she says, giving Mr. Rogers a disapproving look. "I have taken notes and I am satisfied. All of your cakes were delicious. The rainbow macaroons not only taste good but look lovely as well. The atmosphere of your cafe is very welcoming and warm." 

A scratching sound is heard and Louis looks down to find the little white kitten vigorously scratching its claws on Mr. Rogers' shiny brown leather shoe. Louis sniggers when Mr. Rogers lets out a girly squeal upon realizing where the sound was coming from.

"Someone get it off me! Shoo! Do you have any idea how expensive these are? I got them from Dubai!" he screeches as he looks down at his scratched shoe in horror. Miss Bennet openly laughs at him and the hermit still appears unfazed by his antics.

Harry barely hides his smirk as he bends down to lift the kitten and places it on his shoulder. 

Louis looks at him in adoration and gasps a moment later. "It's the same kitten! The one that likes playing with your curls!"

Harry nods and chuckles, letting her pull on his springy curls. "I've decided to bring her home. I'm sure Ultraviolet would like some company while we're both out."

The Sub's heart melts and he brings his hands together in an excited clap. "Yes! She's so feisty, I love her already!"

Mr. Rogers clears his throat, breaking their happy bubble. He twirls his mustache as he stands up and brings his hand forth for a handshake with Louis. Louis, taken by surprise, nevertheless shakes the man's wrinkled, coarse hand. 

Mr. Rogers looks rather uncomfortable as he begins to speak. "I.. I liked the cakes other baked goods that you presented us with, Louis. Your cafe is quite a pleasant place, excluding the cats, of course," he says, shooting daggers at the oblivious kitten perched on Harry's shoulder. "We will leave now. The results will be out tomorrow. I wish you both luck."

The three get up and leave the cafe in a breeze.

"Care for some lunch now, love?" Harry asks after a moment, holding Louis' hand.

Louis is suddenly overcome with love and adoration as he gazes up at his Dom giving him a dimpled smile. He stands up on his tiptoes and gives him a long, tender kiss, which makes Harry gasp in surprise. 

Harry returns the kiss but pulls back before it can get steamier, not wanting to give the customers a show. He brings up a hand to the kitten's face. "Not in front of the children!" he exclaims in horror.

Louis laughs and rolls his eyes. "Such a dork. C'mon, I'm hungry," he says as he pulls Harry by his hand. The gentle pattering of the rain can be heard outside as the two contentedly make their way to Louis' office in the back of the cafe for a hearty lunch. 

* * * * *


	12. Descent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone's doing well. I have deep admiration for writers on this site who- go to work, have a social life, AND find the time to update their stories regularly. Some people write multiple stories simultaneously. You guys are truly amazing. The updates to this story will be slow (1-2 updates per month). But I am not going to abandon this. Hope you like this chapter! A bit of smut, mostly fluff with a tinge of sadness.

Louis is in the process of packing a few goodies to take home for Harry when his phone buzzes in his pocket. He takes a look at the clock on the wall and nods at Perrie.

"You can leave now, Perrie. It's 8:15 PM already," Louis says, offering her a packed box of freshly baked Eclairs.

Her face lights up as she eagerly accepts the baked goods. "Thank you, Lou. You know you did great today, right? The results of the competition do not matter. We are in the top 3 which is an amazing accomplishment in itself," Perrie says, giving him a tight hug.

Louis smiles tiredly. "Couldn't have done it without you."

"Now, don't overwork yourself here. Go back home to your Dom," Perrie says, fondly pinching his cheeks.

Louis gasps as he remembers his phone buzzing in his pocket. "Right, I'll do that. You should go," he says as he hurriedly takes his phone out and unlocks it, seeing three new messages from Harry. 

Harry- _"Hey love, should I come to take you home now? It's 8."_

Then another one that was sent five minutes later. There is a selfie of Harry with Ultraviolet attached, both wearing identical disgruntled looks.

Harry- _"We miss youuuuu :("_

Then a third message sent at 8:15.

Harry- _"Just let me know when you're done, I'll be there. Hope I'm not bothering you with these messages."_

Louis sighs as he walks to the entrance and the flips the board to 'CLOSED'. He starts to feel slightly dizzy as he locks the door from the inside and walks to where the cats are lounging about. He slowly cleans the multiple litter boxes, stumbling on his feet a few times. He suddenly breaks out in a sweat and his hands start shivering as he pours out dinner for all the cats.

"Ugh, wha- what is happening to me?" he whispers as a pounding headache starts abruptly, causing him to screw his eyes shut and squat down. He grips his hair in pain as the pounding intensifies. It takes him a few minutes to steady himself on his feet again but as soon as he starts walking, his vision begins to blur.

"Fuck," he curses and fishes out his phone to call Harry. 

Harry picks up on the second ring, almost as if he was waiting for Louis to call but didn't want to come off as too eager.

"Hello, love," Harry says cheerily.

"Um, hey Harry. Y-you can come to pick me up now, I'm done for the day. Also, do you like cookies or macaroons?" Louis asks, trying his best to sound nonchalant.

"I'm on my way already. I like cookies _and _macaroons," Harry says with a chuckle and Louis hears the sound of his car starting in the background.__

__"Drive safe," Louis says, hanging up the call and massaging his forehead with his fingers._ _

__He quickly packs the cat cookies and macaroons in two boxes for Harry and places them in his backpack. He takes a seat on the chair closest to the door and places his head on the table, thinking over the events that took place in the morning. His heart rate quickens as the snarky comments of the Doms keep replaying in his head on a loop, making his breath come out in short bursts of air._ _

__"Stop, stop, please," he whimpers weakly, banging his head on the table._ _

__A knock is heard after a minute making him gasp in shock. "Fuck, get a grip. Don't be such a weak Sub," he scolds himself, wincing as he digs his nails into his palms. He takes a few deep breaths, grabs his backpack, and stands up, swaying on his feet a little. His vision blurs and he hears another urgent knock. He slowly walks to the door and unlocks it, revealing Harry who is dressed in a soft white shirt and loose black joggers._ _

__"Hey, Lou, ready to go home?" Harry says with a grin, dimples prominent, extending his arms out for a hug._ _

__Louis gives him a tight-lipped smile and nods. He stumbles forward and eagerly buries his face in the Dom's chest, inhaling his soothing scent. The stress of the day finally catches up to him and he feels tears welling up in his eyes. He tries his hardest to stop the tears from spilling out but ultimately fails. He cringes as feels Harry's body tensing in realization._ _

__"Louis? What - are you- ?" Harry asks, alarmed, wrapping both arms around him tightly. "Oh, baby. Let's move inside, okay? It's cold," Harry says as he shuffles them inside, and closes the door, not letting the Sub out of his embrace. He tries to gently pull Louis away from his chest to meet his eyes but Louis tightens his hold. Harry sighs fondly and lifts him by his thighs. Louis immediately wraps his legs around his torso and buries his face in his neck. He walks to the table closest to the cats and sits on one of the chairs, placing Louis on his lap._ _

__"Louis, talk to me, please," Harry urges in a gentle tone. "Did something happen with the Doms in the afternoon after I left? Are you hurt anywhere? I am very worried right now," Harry says with a deep frown as he wraps an arm around Louis' waist and tangles his hand in his hair in an attempt to soothe him._ _

__Louis sniffles and shakes his head in response, feeling deeply embarrassed about breaking down this way in front of his Dom._ _

__"Can you look at me, love?"_ _

__Louis shakes his head again, silent tears falling from his eyes._ _

__Harry takes a deep breath and holds him tighter, tilting his head to place kisses on the Sub's temple. "Okay. What can I do to make you feel better, baby?"_ _

__Louis wordlessly hides his face deeper the Dom's neck and closes his eyes, trying to block out all the negative thoughts._ _

__"Alright, we can sit here. We'll talk when you're ready," Harry says, rubbing his hand soothingly over the distressed Sub's back._ _

__Louis sighs and shifts in Harry's lap to get comfortable. He soon feels the tension leaving his body and starts to doze off on his shoulder._ _

__

__* * *_ _

__

__Louis wakes up with the sensation of drool against his chin and slowly lifts his head. He makes a face of disgust as his eyes land on a wet patch of drool on Harry's shoulder._ _

__"Lou?" Harry asks, gripping his waist with both hands._ _

__Louis wipes the drool off his face with a blush and shifts back on Harry's lap as the Dom gently cups his face in both hands. "Feeling better after the nap, love?_ _

__Louis nods but doesn't meet his eyes._ _

__"What's going on, darling?" Harry tries again, caressing his cheek._ _

__Louis shrugs, not wanting to appear vulnerable. "Wanna go home," he mumbles in a small voice._ _

__"Of course, little one. I made chicken dumplings for you, hope you're hungry. I also brought a cage with me for the kitten that we'll be adopting," Harry says softly._ _

__Louis nods and attempts to get off Harry's lap, despite not wanting to. Harry must sense it because he stops the Sub from getting off._ _

__"She's sleeping comfortably in the cage already. I'll carry the both of you to the car," Harry says with a gentle smile and places a kiss on his forehead. Louis' lips quirk up in a faint smile._ _

__Harry stands, supporting him with an arm under his bum and holds the cage with the other hand. When they reach the car, Harry carefully places the cage in the backseat before coming to stand next to the passenger seat, waiting for Louis to get in._ _

__"C'mon, love. It's only a few minutes and then we'll be home," Harry says with a fond expression._ _

__After a long moment, Louis reluctantly lets go of Harry and slides into the seat. Louis watches with heavy eyes as Harry goes back to lock up the cafe._ _

__Once the car starts, Louis turns to look at his Dom and then quickly glances away. "Um, you don't have to worry about this, Harry. I'm fine," he says, fiddling with the hem of his hoodie._ _

__Harry levels him with a serious look. "Louis, we are talking about this when we get home. You don't realize how worried I am about you. I think you might've had a stress-induced Sub drop, which can very bad for a Sub's health. This is very serious."_ _

__"It's not a big deal," Louis weakly mumbles. He sighs and leans his head against the cold glass of the window. The drive up to Harry's house is silent and Louis falls asleep again._ _

__When they reach home, Harry calls Martha who comes out of the house and rushes up to the car. Harry hands her the cage with the kitten and gently shakes Louis awake._ _

__"We're home, Lou," Harry says, gently caressing his cheek with the back of his finger._ _

__Louis shifts in his seat and blinks his eyes blearily. He looks down at his hands and tries to flex his fingers, feeling heavy and tired. He takes a deep breath to muster the energy to step out of the car and turns in his seat to open the passenger door._ _

__"Wait," Harry says and quickly gets out of the car and runs to his side. Louis happily climbs into his arms and snuggles close. He closes his eyes, resting his head on the Dom's shoulder. His body instantly relaxes as he inhales Harry's scent and he distantly hears Martha speaking in a hushed voice._ _

__"Oh my, is everything okay, Harry?" Martha whispers, looking worriedly at Louis wrapped tightly around Harry like a koala, eyes closed. She takes the cage and Louis' bag from Harry and shoots concerned glances at Louis._ _

__"Y-yes, everything will be okay," Harry says in a hushed voice, pressing a kiss to the sleeping Sub's hair._ _

__Martha opens the door and Harry walks inside with Louis clinging to him, fast asleep. Ultraviolet spots them from her cat tree and jumps down, running up to greet them. She rubs her face against Harry's legs and looks up at Louis' sleeping face with big green eyes, meowing loudly, trying to get his attention._ _

__"Oh UV," Harry coos, giving her a sympathetic look. "Lou is very tired right now. But look, we got you a new baby sister!" he says in a cheery voice, pointing to the cage that Martha has placed on the floor._ _

__UV snaps her head to the cage as if only now noticing the alien smell of the new kitten. She instantly puffs up her fur, tail standing up straight, and lets out a hiss._ _

__Martha laughs. "Aww, look at you! So big and scary," she coos in a baby voice and Harry snorts, squatting down to pet UV._ _

__"I'm sure you'll warm up to your baby sister in no time," Harry says to UV who gives Louis' limp hand a few licks before running back to sit atop her cat tree. He gives instructions to Martha regarding the care of the new kitten and makes his way upstairs to his bedroom, Louis still clinging to him, fast asleep._ _

__He sits on the bed, leaning against the headboard, deep in thought, and slowly runs his fingers through Louis' hair._ _

__Martha comes in a minute later with a tray in her hands, shooting worried glances at Louis._ _

__"I heated the chicken dumplings that you made, Harry. I also made a special kind of vegetable soup for Louis. It's supposed to be good for Subs who have dropped," Martha says and places the tray on the bed in front of Harry._ _

__"Thank you, Martha," Harry says with a smile, and Martha nods, leaving the room quietly._ _

__"Lou, please have some dinner first and then you can go back to sleep, okay?" Harry says, trying to wake him up again._ _

__Louis stirs a little. "Okay, Sir," he says in a small voice, placing a kiss on Harry's neck before burying his face in it._ _

__"Here -" Harry says, picking up a steaming dumpling with chopsticks and holding it up for Louis._ _

__Louis rubs his face in Harry's neck once and pulls back a little to take a small bite from the dumpling before hiding his face again as he chews._ _

__"Mmmm," Louis hums with a smile, causing Harry to chuckle._ _

__"Like it?" Harry asks, relieved to hear Louis' voice again._ _

__"It's really good," Louis says before going for another bite._ _

__Harry smiles warmly and offers him another dumpling. Louis continues to eat in silence as Harry feeds him and occasionally presses kisses to his face, making him giggle._ _

__After emptying the contents of the soup bowl, Louis is on the verge of falling asleep again. Harry pushes a glass of water against his lips and Louis gulps it down eagerly. Harry sighs and hugs him close to his chest. "Are you full, love? Would you like to eat or drink something more?"_ _

__Louis shakes his head and prepares to doze off on Harry again but Harry stops him by gently cupping his neck._ _

__"Just one last thing before you go back to sleep, love - would you like to change into something more comfortable?" Harry asks, wanting Louis to be cozy and warm in his bedroom._ _

__Louis looks down at his outfit and is suddenly reminded of the cock ring and plug inside him. He blushes and bites his lip as he meets the Dom's eyes for the first time after dropping._ _

__"Um, I still have the plug inside, Sir," Louis says and feels a pool of arousal building up._ _

__"Yes, you do. I'll take you to the bathroom and you can remove it and then go to sleep," Harry says, tenderly pushing Louis' hair away from his eyes._ _

__"What if I want the reward now?" Louis says, his cheeks turning pink._ _

__Harry raises his eyebrows in surprise. "Are you sure you have the energy for that, love? I can reward you some other day when you're feeling much better."_ _

__Louis looks down with a faint smile and shakes his head, hair falling back over his eyes._ _

__Harry huffs out a surprised laugh and gently pushes Louis off his lap and onto his bed. "Give me a minute, I'll be right back, okay?" Harry says as he cups Louis' face with both hands and gives him a long kiss on the forehead._ _

__Louis nods and crawls under the covers on the bed as Harry picks up the tray and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. He hurriedly makes his way downstairs and takes out his phone to call Liam._ _

__"Hello, Haz?"_ _

__"Um, hey Liam. Are you free right now?" Harry asks, nervously running a hand through his hair._ _

__"Yeah, what's the matter?" Liam asks and Harry hears Niall's rambunctious laughter in the background._ _

__"It's Louis. He - he just had a stress-induced Sub-drop and it- it's just scary for me. He'll be okay, right? I am so worried about him. I failed him as a Dom, didn't I? I should have stayed there with him after lunch, I'm so stupid," Harry says, distress apparent through his tone. "What should I do? I don't know if I'm doing this right, Liam. I'm not sure what triggered it and he's not opening up to me at all. This is my fault, I should have prevented this from happening," Harry says anxiously as he places the empty utensils in the kitchen sink and pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration._ _

__"Harry, you know what to do. You're just nervous right now, and understandably so. We were taught about this during our training. As long as he's with you, he should be fine. Just keep him well-fed, warm and hydrated. Give him lots of cuddles and praises. Surround him with your scent, it'll make him feel safe. Subs crave the physical reassurance from their Doms in this fragile state. Don't doubt yourself, mate. He is talking to you, right?" Liam asks calmly, sensing Harry's nerves through his tone._ _

__"Not as much as he does normally. He has withdrawn but he's still responsive. But I fed and cuddled him just now. I think the stress at the cafe today was too much for him. One last thing- what about sexual activities? Is it safe? What if the Sub wants to indulge in sexual activity in this state?" Harry asks as he slowly makes his way upstairs._ _

__"If he's responsive then he'll be okay. There's no harm in indulging in sexual activities, especially if the Sub is the one to initiate it. It'll help the Sub relax and let go of all the pent-up anxiety. Some dropped Subs tend to become more responsive only during sexual activities. Just make sure you find out the trigger for the drop later when he's ready to talk. Right now, all that he needs is immediate physical contact with his Dom," Liam says and Harry hears Niall's joyful squeal in the background again. "Niall - shhh, keep it down, please- Zayn, stop that," Liam says, sighing heavily._ _

__"Right, okay. I'll get back to Louis. He is my priority now so I'll be taking the day off tomorrow, hope you guys don't mind. I'll have to convince him to do the same as well," Harry says as he cautiously approaches his bedroom door._ _

__"Yes, of course, take some time off. We'll take care of business. We were supposed to make a few public appearances but we'll make up some excuse for your absence. The public doesn't know about Louis, after all. But don't worry, stay with him for as long as it is necessary. When he's ready for visitors, let me know. Niall misses Louis," Liam says._ _

__"Yes, thank you so much, Liam," Harry says with a relieved sigh and hangs up. He pockets his phone and leans heavily against the door, thinking over the events of the day. He hears Martha's soft footsteps and looks up, eyes meeting her gentle grey ones._ _

__"Harry, I found these boxes in Louis' backpack. I think they're for you," Martha says, handing him two pastel green boxes carrying the name and sign of Louis' cafe._ _

__"Oh-" Harry chokes up, turning away from Martha and placing a hand over his lips, eyes welling up with tears._ _

__Martha gasps, not expecting the reaction, and places a hand on his back. "Oh dear! Louis will be fine, don't you worry," she says, as Harry nods, accepting the boxes and holding them close to his chest._ _

__"It's just that-" Harry begins in a shaky voice, takes a deep breath, and speaks again, "-About Louis. Subs drop when don't feel secure, right? Did he not feel secure enough with me? What did I do wrong?" Harry whispers, a few tears escaping his eyes._ _

__"Harry, no, don't say that. Come here," Martha says softly, engulfing him in a motherly hug. "I don't know what happened today but I know that if it were up to you, you would've protected your Sub. But you can't always shield your Sub from everything bad in the world. Sometimes, Subs stress drop for reasons we don't understand. It's not your fault, Harry. I see that Louis is eating and responding to you. That's good. It's not a severe drop and he will recover soon."_ _

__Harry takes a sharp intake of breath and wipes his eyes, nodding. "Yes, I am thankful that it's not a severe drop. I better go back to him," he says, pulling back from the hug and giving her a small smile._ _

__Martha smiles and cups his cheek. "You are good Dom, Harry. Louis is lucky to have you."_ _

__Harry chews on his lower lip and looks at the boxes that Louis had packed for him. There's a cute pink-colored sticky note on each of them with a messy scrawl that reads "For Harry, with love <3" _ _

__"T-thank you, Martha. If you could place them in the kitchen, please," he says in a wobbly voice and hands the boxes back to her. He takes a deep breath before turning to his bedroom pushing the door open and stepping inside. He places his phone on the nightstand and his gaze falls on Louis who is lying on the bed on his stomach, face buried in his pillow._ _

__"Louis-"_ _

__Louis looks up with wide eyes, startled._ _

__"Hey - hey, it's okay, darling. It's just me," Harry coos and sits on the side of the bed, running a hand over Louis' back to calm him._ _

__Harry gives him a soft smile before standing up and walking up to his closet. He grabs an oversized soft brown sweater and warm black pajamas. He walks back to the bed and Louis wordlessly sits up and shifts to the edge of the bed._ _

__"Do you need help changing, love?" Harry asks, sitting down next to him._ _

__Louis purses his lips and nods._ _

__"Okay, baby. Lift your arms. There you go," Harry takes off the Sub's hoodie and t-shirt and slides his large beige sweater over his torso. "Good boy. Is this warm enough for you?" Harry asks, cupping his cheek._ _

__Louis nods._ _

__"Good. I got you these pajamas-" Harry starts and Louis gets off the bed and promptly takes off his leggings. The sweater reaches up to his mid-thigh and Harry coos at the adorable sight._ _

__Louis hesitantly looks at Harry and hooks his fingers in the elastic band of his panties. "Can we do this?" the Sub asks and Harry realizes after a few seconds that he is referring to the reward._ _

__"Okay, love. You can color out anytime, understand?" Harry asks and places both of his hands on the Sub's hips, bringing him in between his legs._ _

__Louis nods and pushes his panties down his legs, taking them off completely and awaits further instruction._ _

__"Did you touch yourself today, Louis?" Harry asks, assuming his Dominant role._ _

__Louis bites his lips and shakes his head. "No, Sir."_ _

__"Such a sweet, obedient Sub," Harry praises, placing a kiss on the Sub's hands._ _

__"Lift the sweater, love," Harry orders and Louis lifts it, exposing his hard cock to his Dom. Harry hums appreciatively and makes the Sub stand with his feet slightly apart._ _

__"Good boy. How did it feel to have a plug inside you the entire day?" Harry asks, hands caressing the inside of the Sub's thighs, making him shiver._ _

__"Felt good, Sir. Reminded me of you," Louis whispers, eyes falling shut as Harry starts placing wet kisses along the inside of his thigh._ _

__"Would you like to cum now, love?" Harry asks, fingers dangerously close to the Sub's cock._ _

__"Y-yes, Sir, please," Louis whimpers, desperately bucking his hips, seeking Harry's touch._ _

__"You're so beautiful. Such pretty blue eyes," Harry coos, as he gently cups his balls and squeezes, making Louis moan breathily. He removes the cock ring and gives his cock a few pumps._ _

__"Turn around for me, Lou," Harry says and Louis obeys, turning around. "Can you present yourself, darling?"_ _

__Louis' cheeks pinken as he brings his hands behind and spreads his cheeks, putting the plug on display._ _

__"So beautiful. Can't believe you're mine, love," Harry says as he leans forward and places a kiss on the small of Louis' back._ _

__Harry grabs the plug and pulls it out, making him gasp. He lightly circles his rim with a lubed finger and Louis trembles. He slowly pushes his index finger inside and Louis groans as it enters him completely._ _

__"I want you to cum with just my fingers, Louis," Harry says in a low tone as he starts pumping his finger in and out. Louis moans, his eyes falling shut in pleasure when Harry hits the spot. He throws his head back as Harry continues to massage the spot, making his legs shake._ _

__"The prettiest Sub I have ever laid my eyes on," Harry praises before leaning down and licking around his finger. Louis lets out a loud moan and comes untouched, white streaks landing on his stomach._ _

__"I am so grateful to have you as my Sub, Lou. You obey my orders so beautifully," Harry says and gently pulls out his finger, making him whimper. He pulls Louis back on his lap and cleans the cum off his stomach. Louis leans against Harry's chest, panting heavily, eyes closed as he recovers from the high while the Dom pulls his panties and pajamas back on._ _

__"Alright, love?" Harry asks after a moment, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and placing his chin on his shoulder._ _

__Louis hums, sounding sleepy and tired. Harry smiles fondly as he watches Louis trying his hardest to keep his eyes open._ _

__"Let's go to sleep, love," Harry says and shifts Louis around a little to get him under the fluffy covers. Harry switches the lights off and gets under the covers, Louis immediately latching onto him._ _

__"You're okay, Lou. You're with me now, and everything is going to be alright love. It's just us, now," Harry murmurs, lightly running his fingers through Louis' hair._ _

__Louis sniffles a little before burying his face in the Dom's neck and promptly falling asleep._ _

__"Good night, little one. I hope you trust me enough to open up to me tomorrow," Harry whispers the last part to himself, worry clouding his mind as he hugs Louis closer to his body and tries to fall asleep._ _


	13. Radiance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing well. Watching/reading the news lately makes me feel depressed and hopeless. If anyone has anything happy to share from their lives, please do so in the comments!  
> Shorter chapter this time. Happy feels only.  
> Good things are coming in the following chapters.

Louis first becomes aware of the steady movement of something warm rising and falling rhythmically beneath him. Then he gauges the gentle fingers running through his hair. A hand splayed on his lower back. Lemongrass. There's also the soothing sound of purring close by. Louis realizes that he is only half-awake, drifting in, and out of consciousness. A phone vibrates then, the sudden dull sound making him jerk slightly. Harry gently maneuvers them so that he is sitting up against the headboard of the bed, Louis still latched onto him.

"Yes, hello, Perrie?" Louis recognizes Harry speaking in a hushed voice.

"Yes, I did - thanks for calling back. Actually, Louis - he's not feeling all that well today." A pause. Harry's hand in his hair stops moving. Louis is almost completely awake now, trying his best to get his brain to concentrate on the conversation. 

"-No, he'll be okay. But he won't be coming in today." 

Louis' eyes fly open but shut immediately as the light streaming into the room proves to be too much to handle. Louis groans in frustration and leans up from where he was lying still on Harry and sits back on his lap. He squints his eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness in the room, and flails his arms in an attempt to snatch the phone from Harry. 

"Louis!" Harry says, startled, eyes wide in shock. "Stop! What are you doing?" Harry lifts his arm above his head, keeping the phone out of Louis' reach.

Louis glares at him, still trying to reach for the phone. "Why did you tell her I'm not going? You did that, right?" he asks, eyebrows furrowed, still feeling groggy and confused. "I'm almost certain I heard you say it."

Harry sighs and brings his arm down, the line with Perrie disconnected. He places a hand on Louis' hip and nods. "I did, yes. I got her number from your phone and texted her last night after you had fallen asleep. She called me asking about you because she saw my message in the morning."

Louis feels his headache reappearing as he tries to process Harry's words. "I - I am going," he declares, chin titled up in defiance and attempts to get off of Harry. His legs buckle under his weight when he tries to lift himself from Harry's lap and he lets out another frustrated groan.

"Louis, please - just. No, okay? Listen to me," Harry says with a hint of desperation, and Louis instantly regrets looking at his pleading, huge puppy eyes. Harry wraps his arms around Louis' waist, making him sit back down on his lap. "I'm sorry I made this decision for you. But you- you dropped yesterday, Louis. Don't you remember that? You practically fell into arms when you opened the door. I - it was very hard for me to see you like that, love. And you're not even completely out of it yet. Do you think I'm letting my Sub out my sight after all that? Not a chance," Harry says, determinedly shaking his head. "You're just going to have to deal with being stuck with me today," he says, wearing a faint smile, shrugging his shoulders playfully.

Louis licks his lips nervously, gazing down at his own hands, which are engulfed by the long sleeves of the sweater that he has on. He curiously looks down at the pajamas that he's wearing, not recognizing them as his own. "Are these your clothes?" he asks, unconsciously bringing his sweater paws up to his nose and inhaling the scent of lemongrass. His eyes fall shut and he takes another deep inhale, making Harry chuckle fondly.

"Yes. Are you warm enough? I could put on another layer on you if you're cold. Or I could grab another blanket for you?" Harry asks, engulfing both of Louis' hands in his own and bringing them up to his mouth, kissing his knuckles.

"Um," Louis mumbles, feeling overwhelmed and lost. "I just- I don't remember what happened yesterday," he says, looking down at their hands and toying with the rings on Harry's hand.

Harry nods. "That's normal after a drop. You'll remember a few days later when you've fully recovered. Don't worry about that now, love. Perrie will handle the cafe for today and I'm taking the day off as well."

Louis' head snaps up. "No, Harry, I don't want you to miss work because of me. You don't need to, really. I can take care of myself," he says, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders for support, attempting to crawl out his lap again.

Harry shakes his head, pulling him back on his lap and cups his face with both hands. "Louis, I want to take care of you, okay? You're not a burden. Even if I did go to work, I'd be constantly worried about you. Please, don't fight me on this," he mumbles, leaning closer to Louis, gently resting his forehead against his.

Lemongrass fills Louis' senses, making it hard for him to formulate a sensible response. His stomach twists in knots with anxiety as he realizes how much he has come to rely on Harry for comfort and reassurance. He shakes his head, jerks away from Harry, and shifts back on his lap, putting enough space between them. Hurt flashes across Harry's face and Louis looks away, not able to meet his eyes. 

"Thank you, Harry, for taking care of me yesterday. But I think I should go back home, now," Louis mumbles tiredly, looking around for his phone.

Harry gapes at him, hands gripping his hips tightly. "What? No! Why - Louis, what's going on in your head, love?" 

Louis looks away, shrugging his shoulders. "I - I just don't like relying on you so much. I hate it. I've never had to rely on anyone for anything. I feel so pathetic and stupid," he mutters angrily, lowering his head and pulling at his hair frustratedly.

"Oh love, don't," Harry says, pulling Louis' hands away and threading their fingers together. "You're not pathetic or stupid. I know you hate feeling vulnerable, Louis, but you shouldn't feel guilty about relying on me after you've dropped, okay? I love taking care of you and I'd like for you to stay here, with me. I hate thinking about what would've happened if it wasn't me on the other side of the door when you dropped," he says in a shaky voice, briefly closing his eyes.

Louis studies him for a minute before shifting closer and hugging Harry, resting his head against the Dom's chest. He closes his eyes, becoming aware of the fact that Harry needs this as much as he does, if not more. "I- I'm sorry I made you worry this much. I'll stay. But just for today. I'm going back to work tomorrow, and you can't do anything about it," he warns in a playful tone. 

"Oh?" Harry asks, pulling Louis back by his shoulders and raising an eyebrow at him, challenging. "Then, I'll have to resort to other ways to keep you here," Harry says with a mischievous grin.

Louis licks his lips, taking in Harry's unkempt bed hair, full pink lips, and finds himself leaning in slowly. "Yeah? What other ways?"

"You'll see. If you insist on going back to work," Harry whispers, gently cupping Louis' neck and bringing him even closer.

Louis' eyes suddenly flash with anger and he points his index finger at Harry's chest. "You still made the decision on my behalf though," he mutters and stubbornly turns his face away from Harry. He spots a tiny white ball of fur curled up on a cushion next to them and lets out a gasp, eyes widening in surprise. "A kitty? From the cafe?" he shrieks, making grabby hands at the kitten who stirs at the noise, ears turning back to the source.

Harry blinks at Louis and then lets out a surprised laugh. "Your mood swings are giving me whiplash, love. The after-effects of a Sub-drop, I suppose," he says, combing his fingers through Louis' hair. "But yes- I did make the decision on your behalf. I'm sorry, okay? I did what I thought was needed to keep you safe. The kitten is from your cafe that I adopted yesterday. Do you have a name in mind for her?"

Louis leans forward to plant a kiss on Harry's cheek. "Thank you for adopting her!" He swiftly gets off Harry's lap and crawls towards the kitten, picking her up gingerly before plopping down on his Harry's lap again. He places the kitten in between them, gazing at her fondly. "You're so cute, little baby kitty," he coos at the kitten who starts purring and looks up at him with big blue eyes. 

Harry scratches under the kitten's chin, making her purr louder and slow-blink at Harry. "She kind of reminds me of you. Um, her eyes-," Harry trails off with a blush when Louis meets his gaze and quickly looks away, a small smile tugging at his lips. They silently pet her for a few minutes, Louis suddenly feeling too shy to meet the Dom's eyes.

Louis clears his throat then and lifts the kitten high enough so that Harry's curls are within the reach of her paws. He giggles as she immediately starts pulling and batting at them.

"Heeyyyy," Harry protests, pouting and pulling his hair away. "That's not very nice, is it now? See, she is like you. Cute and cuddly one minute, feisty and mean the next." The kitten starts climbing up, accidentally scratching Harry on the way with her sharp claws and sits on Harry's shoulder, gently nibbling his ear. "No, oh my god, that tickles!" the Dom laughs, covering his ear with his hand. 

"She heard you saying mean things about her!" Louis retorts, gently placing the kitten back down on the bed. "And I am not mean. I am sweet to everyone-"

"Of course you are darling, you are a pastry chef after all," Harry cuts him off with a fond smile that makes his nose scrunch, leaning forward to kiss Louis' cheek, effectively shutting him up.

Louis' stomach growls then, making his cheeks turn pink.

"More importantly, you hungry, love?" Harry asks with a chuckle. 

Louis gives him a sheepish smile and buries his face in the Dom's chest, enjoying the warmth. "Y-yes."

"I like to cook all the meals for the day myself but today I couldn't leave you alone so Martha is making a healthy and filling breakfast for us," Harry says.

Louis looks down, looking slightly embarrassed. "Well, I'm sure I can handle being away from you for a few minutes," he mumbles, playing with the sleeves of the large sweater.

"I tried to leave you but you just wouldn't let me leave," Harry says, grinning in satisfaction when Louis groans in embarrassment, hiding his face behind his hands. "You kept clutching my arm and mumbling nonsensical things in your sleep. Don't be embarrassed love, it was adorable. C'mon now, where did you go?" Harry coos, pulling Louis' hands away from his face and pressing wet kisses on his face, making Louis laugh and push the Dom's face away. 

The sound of the door creaking open startles Louis and he looks around with wide eyes, seeing Martha walk in with a huge tray of food. She gives them an apologetic smile and places the tray on the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lou," she apologizes, ruffling Louis' hair. "I see you're a little jumpy after the drop. I should've knocked. I was worried about you and eager to see you this morning. How are you feeling today?"

"Better than yesterday. I'm starving though so thank you for this, Martha," he says with a grateful smile, crawling off of Harry's lap and plopping on the bed, next to the tray of food. Harry hands him a plate of cheese omelet and Louis immediately digs in, letting out a satisfied moan. "This is so good!"

Martha chuckles and places a bowl of fresh diced fruit and a glass of strawberry smoothie close to him. "Have this too, darling," she says, giving him a pat on the head before leaving the room.

"Martha, I won't be receiving anyone today so if someone comes at the door, give them another date," Harry says, watching Louis gobble down the food hungrily.

"Yes, okay," Martha nods before furrowing her eyebrows. "But what about the children, Harry?"

"Children?" Louis asks with a raised eyebrow and takes a sip of his pink-colored smoothie. 

"Yes, I take music lessons sometimes for the kids at the shelter," Harry says, and then addresses Martha again. "That will be postponed too, Martha. Can you call the shelter and tell them, please?"

"Of course," Martha nods before hurrying out of the room.

Louis silently finishes his breakfast, shooting nervous glances at Harry, who is typing away on his phone.

"Umm," Louis trails off, eyes downcast. "I'm sorry, Sir," he says, looking up to meet Harry's eyes.

Harry shakes his head, grabbing Louis' hand. "For what, love?"

"Well, you had to cancel everything because of me," he mumbles, caressing Harry's hand with his thumb.

"No, love, please don't apologize. You are my priority now. Everything else is secondary. And now, we have the entire day to ourselves so we can get to know each other better. What do you want to do? We can just cuddle and nap some more if you're still feeling fuzzy," Harry says, brushing Louis' fringe away from his eyes.

Louis feels warmth spreading in his chest, knowing that they'll be spending the entire day together. His eyes drift to Harry's untouched plate of food. "I think you should eat, too," he says, pushing the plate closer to Harry before shifting closer to him and tucking his body against Harry's side.

Harry chuckles, leaning down to kiss the top of Louis' head. "Okay, love." He pulls Louis closer, resting his hand on his waist.

"And maybe we can watch some of your band's performances?" Louis asks, looking up at Harry. He pulls the blanket up, covering them under it.

"Sure, love," Harry nods with a blush and hands Louis the remote to the flatscreen in the bedroom. "It may not be your cup of tea," he warns, taking a bite of his omelet.

Louis ignores him and turns on the TV. Miraculously, the screen lights up with the three Doms giving an interview on a popular talk show. Louis lets out a surprised laugh and increases the volume, eager to hear them speak.

Harry swiftly gathers their empty dishes and places them on the tray before cuddling up to Louis and looking up at the flatscreen. "Oh no," he groans, bringing a hand up to cover his face.

"What?" Louis asks, briefly glancing at Harry before turning his attention back to the TV.

_"So, Harry, Liam, and Zayn- members of the famous rock band Ecstasy are this week's most eligible bachelors. So, tell us, what do you look for in a Sub?"_

Louis' smile dims a little as the interviewer offers the mic to Harry first.

Harry smiles bashfully on screen before answering. _"Just someone with a nice personality, I guess."_

The interviewer laughs, clearly fake. _"Do you have a crush on someone from the industry, Harry?"_

Louis' face falls and Harry grabs the remote from him, muting the TV. He lifts the Sub's chin, frowning when Louis looks away. "Louis, this is from before we were matched." 

Louis nods wordlessly and snatches the remote back, unmuting it. The interviewer on the television has now moved onto Liam and Zayn next, asking them about their ideal Sub.

_"Someone who is mischievous, likes causing a bit of trouble and has a bubbly personality,"_ Liam answers with a smug grin. 

_"Blue eyes, blond hair for me,"_ Zayn answers bluntly.

Louis gasps, glancing at Harry and then turning back to the television. "Did they just describe Niall?"

Harry smiles, nodding. "They sure did. Ever since they got matched to him, they always like to give cryptic answers that describe Niall. Now that I'm matched too, we can finally tell everyone that we're not bachelors anymore," he says, resting his cheek against Louis' hair. When Louis doesn't answer right away, Harry clears his throat. "Or if you want to keep our relationship a secret then I can start giving such answers too."

Louis snorts. "What would be your answer?" he asks, looking at Harry curiously. 

"You'll have to tune in to this channel next week to find out. We are going to shoot another interview for the new album release," Harry answers with a smirk.

"You're a tease," Louis grumbles, pouting.

"We were planning to tell everyone about our Subs anyway, so if you want we can even do it right now," Harry suggests, excitement visible on his face as he grabs his phone. "Twitter or Instagram?" he asks, trying to suppress his grin by biting his lip.

Louis lets out a nervous laugh and looks back at the flatscreen showing the three of them performing on stage. "Instagram? But I don't want to reveal my identity," he admits.

"That's okay, Lou. I can take a picture of you without revealing any identifying features," Harry says, getting up from the bed, pulling Louis behind him.

"Where are you taking me?" Louis asks, giggling with excitement as he stumbles a few times, trying to keep up with Harry's long strides.

Harry leads Louis to a room next to his bedroom. The door is simple, with no fancy carvings on it, unlike all the other doors in the house.

"I have this room specifically for photography," Harry says and quickly unlocks it, walking inside. Louis follows him, eyes widening in awe as he takes in all the different types of cameras arranged neatly on shelves. There are huge windows in the room, the sunlight streaming in beautifully. There is some more equipment placed on a table, which Louis assumes is related to developing the photos. A few black and white pictures are hung on a string with clothespins as if to dry. He walks closer and inspects the photos. There is a black and white photo of Zayn painting on a canvas, a smile on his face, with Niall sitting down on the floor, head thrown back in laughter. The next photo is of a beautiful rose, which Louis assumes is from Harry's garden. There are a few pictures of the three Doms in the studio; laughing, talking, some with serious expressions as they peer down on the sheet music. 

"I just set up the camera and time it so that we can capture some candid behind-the-scene pictures for the album," Harry explains sheepishly, a light blush on his cheeks as Louis closely inspects his work.

"I like them," Louis nods at the photos, giving the Dom a reassuring smile. 

A photo of a child smiling catches Louis' eye and he moves closer to it. A young boy, who must be around 7-8 years old, is smiling as he plays the piano. Liam is leaning over him, guiding the boy's fingers over the keys, wearing a similar smile. 

"I took this during one of our music lessons," Harry explains from behind him, and Louis hums, suddenly turning around and wrapping his arms around the Dom's neck.

Harry laughs, surprised, but embraces Louis in his arms, bending down for him. "What's this for, love?" he whispers.

Louis shrugs, burying his face in the Dom's neck, inhaling his scent. "Just wanted to hug you," he mumbles, tightening his arms around Harry's torso.

They stand in silence for a few minutes, hugging each other. Louis breaks away first, looking up at Harry with a smirk. “So where do you want me to stand for the photo?”

Harry looks around the room thoughtfully, before guiding Louis to a sofa. “I think you should sit here,” he says and grabs his camera. He stands on the side and captures Louis’ side profile, giant windows forming the background. He then asks him to place his feet up on the table. “Yeah, that works,” he says with a smile. He snaps a few pictures and nods to himself after taking a couple more. "Okay, we're done," he says and walks to Louis, offering him his hand.

"Now what? Can I see it?" Louis asks, curiously following Harry to his workstation in the room. There a number of trays filled with clear fluid placed on the table placed side by side. There is an unfamiliar instrument near the tray and few negative films are lying around it. Harry takes out a strip of negatives from his camera and carefully cuts it into sections. He then moves about the instrument, adjusting the buttons. He moves to the other side of the room and clicks on a switch on the wall which makes the entire room go red. 

"Woah! This is so cool!" Louis gushes, watching Harry in wonder as he dips a dark film into one of the trays.

"This is the magic water," Harry says, eyes sparkling with joy in the red light. He lets the film soak in the liquid for a few minutes and Louis watches with rapt attention as the photo slowly begins to lighten, revealing his dark reflection against the windows.

"I love this picture, it's so artistic! You really are a good photographer, Harry," Louis says, with a slow clap as Harry takes the film out of the tray.

"So can I post this picture on my social media?" Harry asks as he holds the wet photo up, studying it.

"Yeah. Don't go overly cheesy on the caption though," Louis says, poking Harry in the arm.

"It's going to be cheesier than the cheesecake from your cafe. Now, go grab my phone from the bedroom, please," Harry says as he hangs the photo up on the string to dry.

Louis makes a few gagging noises at Harry's reply. "I won't let you post it without my approval then!" he warns, and takes off running, laughing as he narrowly escapes Harry's arms. "Cheeseball!" he shrieks from the other room.

Harry snorts, shaking his head with a fond smile. He takes the photo off from the string and places it on a table, silently admiring it for a few seconds. He hears Louis' soft footsteps behind him and abruptly turns around, trapping him in a tight hold. "Let me go, you creep!" Louis laughs, making no attempts to escape from the Dom's hold.

"Not until you take your comment back about me being a 'cheeseball', as you so eloquently put it," Harry warns in a playful tone, placing loud, wet kisses on the Sub's cheek.

"No, stop!" Louis says, panting in between giggles. "I take it back!"

Harry loosens his hold and Louis leans up on his tiptoes, giving the Dom a short peck on the lips. "Your phone," he states, thrusting the phone in Harry's chest before walking away from him, gazing out of the window.

Harry quickly takes another photo of Louis standing near the window, his back to him. He takes a few photos of the black and white picture on his phone and decides on the one he wants to post. He logs into his Instagram account, thumb tapping nervously on the phone as he waits for his profile to load. With a deep breath, he taps on the 'Share' option and types out the caption. 

"Are you done already?" Louis groans by the window. "I want to go to the gardens!" he says, bouncing excitedly on his feet.

Harry chuckles, nose scrunching as he taps on the 'Post' option. He quickly logs off, feeling at peace as he pockets his phone. He feels his phone vibrate with new notifications but he ignores it, grabbing Louis' hand instead. "Let's head downstairs then, love."

As they walk downstairs holding hands, Louis' eyes light up as he spots UV trotting towards him, the white kitten not far behind.

"Infrared!" Louis shouts in triumph, bending down to pet both the cats.

Harry quirks an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"I want to name this one Infrared!" he answers, lifting the little kitten up and pressing a kiss to her head.

* * * * *


End file.
